Bachelorette
by Skippy1701
Summary: Regina participe au bachelor dans l'espoir de trouver l'amour. Emma est la présentatrice de l'émission, leur attraction est immédiate mais rien n'ai jouer d'avance. Swanqueen !


**Bachelorette !**

Gold : SWAN, dans mon bureau.

Snow : Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ?

Emma : Pourquoi tu pars du principe que j'ai fait quelque chose au juste ?

David : Parce que c'est toujours le cas, il n'y a que toi pour mettre le patron dans cet état.

Emma : J'ai été sage ce mois-ci, je vous jure.

Mes amis me regardent en se retenant de rire et je me dirige vers le bureau de mon supérieur. Pour une fois, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. Cela fait 5 ans que je travaille ici comme journaliste de télé, j'avoue ne pas avoir ma langue dans ma poche mais là, je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible.

Emma : Oui Monsieur Gold ?

Gold : Jones, cet abruti c'est casser le tibia, tu va donc prendre son émission en charge.

Emma : Hors de question, je suis journaliste pas animatrice télé.

Gold : Ce n'était pas une proposition, j'ai besoin de la meilleure pour la prochaine saison. Et même si ça m'agace, c'est toi, ce n'est que pour trois mois.

Emma : Mais Monsieur, vous savez que je déteste ce genre de concept.

Gold : Si vous acceptez, je vous accorde votre reportage photos.

Emma : Vraiment ?

Gold : Vous avez ma parole.

Emma : (Souffle) Qui est le pauvre millionnaire cette année ?

Gold : Regina Mills.

Emma : Pardon ? La Regina Mills de Queen Compagny?

Gold : Elle même, sa mère est une de mes plus proches amies.

Emma : Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une femme comme elle fasse ce genre de chose, très bien j'accepte. Mais quand ce sera finit je veux mon reportage et mon équipe m'accompagne.

Gold : Parfait, Cora vous attend dans deux heures à la propriété de sa fille.

Emma : Très bien, juste le temps de faire un sac et de prévenir tout le monde.

Je sors du bureau perplexe, jamais je n'aurait cru faire ça un jour. Mais ce reportage c'est mon rêve, donc il faut ce qu'il faut.

David : (Sourire) Alors tu es punie ?

Emma : Très drôle, préparez un sac pour trois mois les gars, on va faire la nouvelle saison du Bachelor.

Snow : Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ?

Emma : Je remplace Killian, en échange j'ai décroché mon reportage.

David : Et qui est le Millionnaire ?

Emma : Regina Mills.

(Silence)

Snow : (Eclate de rire) Tu vas devoir caser ton fantasme number one, ça promet d'être intéressant.

Emma : Hilarant, bon prévenez tout le monde, départ dans une heure.

David : Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Je sors du bâtiment toujours aussi perplexe, dire que dans deux heures je vais me retrouver devant celle que j'admire. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'une telle femme aurait besoin d'une émission pareille pour trouver l'amour. Parce que soyons honnête cette femme à tout pour elle, intelligente, belle, cultivée, altruiste. Je secoue la tête, ne commence pas à fantasmer de nouveau Emma, vous n'êtes pas du même monde. Une fois chez moi je prépare mes affaires et dépose mon chat à ma voisine Granny. Heureusement qu'elle est là, vu le peu de temps que je passe chez moi, mon pauvre plume serait mort de faim depuis longtemps. Une heure plus tard David klaxonne et je descend avec mon sac, je le met dans la camionnette et grimpe sur ma Ducati.

Emma : On se retrouve là-bas, ne trainez pas.

Snow : C'est toi qui roule vite Em.

Emma : (Rire) Une moto ça sert à ça, à tout à l'heure.

4O minutes plus tard j'arrive devant la demeure de Regina Mills, c'est juste magnifique. J'enlève mon casque et sonne à la porte un peu nerveuse il faut le reconnaitre.

Marco : Bonjour Madame, je peux vous aider ?

Emma : (Sourire professionnel) Bonjour je suis Emma Swan, Madame Cora Mills m'attend normalement.

Marco : Oh, vous êtes la journaliste, je vous en prie entrez.

Emma : Merci, mon équipe devrait arriver d'ici 20 minutes si tout va bien.

Marco : Très bien, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Je suis le Majordome dans la villa, regardant partout avec curiosité. Je ne sais pas qui a choisit la déco mais c'est vraiment beau, classe tout en restant simple. Il m'installe dans un bureau ou là encore j'admire la pièce.

Marco : Madame Mills arrive, désirez-vous boire quelque chose en l'attendant ?

Emma : Non merci, monsieur.

Marco : (Sourire) Je suis Marco, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit durant votre séjour parmi nous.

Emma : (Sourire) Dans ce cas appelez-moi Emma, cet endroit est magnifique. Je ne sais pas qui est votre décorateur mais il a fait un travail remarquable.

Cora : C'est ma fille qui a décoré cette maison, elle a toujours adoré faire cela.

Emma : (Professionnelle et tend la main) Bonjours Madame Mills, Emma Swan.

Cora : (Amusée et serre la main) Je sais qui vous êtes, Rumple m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous.

Emma : Vraiment ?

Cora : Cela vous étonne ?

Emma : Un peu, je ne suis pas réputée pour être l'employée du mois. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis professionnelle et cette émission se fera dans le respect.

Cora : Parfait, suivez-moi, nous allons retrouver ma fille.

Emma : Elle n'est pas là ?

Cora : Elle est aux écuries, Marco vous montrera ensuite ou vous logerez avec votre équipe.

Emma : Très bien Madame.

Cora : Appelez-moi Cora, je vous préviens, ma fille n'est pas un cadeau. Il m'a fallu des trésors de patience pour la convaincre d'accepter de faire cette émission.

Emma : Je dois dire que j'ai plutôt était étonnée quand on m'a dit son nom.

Cora : Pourquoi donc ?

Emma : Eh bien elle ne semble pas avoir besoin de çà pour pouvoir trouver quelqu'un.

Cora : Développer ma chère.

Emma : Hé bien, c'est juste que votre fille ai magnifique, elle doit avoir les hommes à ses pieds.

Regina : Merci Miss Swan, j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à ma mère que je n'avais aucun problème à me trouver quelqu'un.

Cora : Les coups d'un soir, en étant vulgaires, ça ne compte pas ma chérie, je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter à Miss Swan.

Regina : (Tend la main) En effet, j'apprécie beaucoup vos articles et vos interventions souvent très justes.

Emma : (Serre la main) Merci Madame, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Surtout respire Emma, souris et soit professionnelle. Elle est juste sublime, avoir un tel charisme devrait être interdit.

Regina : (Sourire) L'honneur est pour moi. Si nous allions accueillir votre équipe et comme ça vous pourrez m'expliquer comment ça va se dérouler.

Emma : Bien sûr Madame, je vous suis.

Cora : Bon, je vois que tout se passe bien. Emma, ne vous laissez pas impressionner par ma fille, elle a un horrible caractère mais c'est la personne la plus gentille du monde au fond.

Regina : Merci maman, c'était une remarque pertinente.

Emma : (Rire) Ne vous inquiétez par Cora, j'ai un sale caractère aussi. On est faites pour s'entendre.

Regina : (Amusée) Vraiment ?

Emma : (Sourire) Vous verrez bien.

 **POV Regina :**

Je sors des écuries quand je vois ma mère arriver avec une jolie blonde. Je l'ai reconnue tout de suite, Emma Swan. J'entends enfin leur conversation et je souris quand j'entends qu'elle me trouve magnifique. Pourtant elle n'a rien à m'envier, blonde, les yeux verts, de jolies formes. Après avoir plaisanté un peu je me saisi de sa main et un frisson me traverse le corps, cela fait longtemps qu'une femme ne m'a pas autant perturbée. Une fois arrivées dans mon bureau, son équipe nous rejoint, du moins une grande partie.

Emma : Je vous présente David Nolan, notre chef cameraman. Snow Nolan, elle sera chargée des candidats. Mulan est notre chef ingénieur du son, Elsa notre styliste, Anna mon assistante. Voila c'est principalement à nous que vous aurez à faire, surtout à moi.

Regina : Bien, j'ai pris un congé exceptionnel de 4 mois pour tourner cette émission. Quitte à faire ça, autant le faire bien. Il y a certaines règles que j'aimerais mettre en place par contre.

Regina : Aucune camera dans ma chambre, ni dans ma salle de bain évidement.

Emma : Ce n'était pas prévu Madame.

Regina : Je préfère préciser, ensuite en dehors des rdv organisés et du tournage de la quotidienne je ne veux personne ici. Même en congé j'ai besoin de rester au courant et donc de travailler un minimum.

Emma : Nous serons discrets Madame, ne vous en faites pas.

Regina : Je veux avoir mon mot à dire sur ce qui va être ou non diffusé.

Emma : Je pense que c'est possible, mais Monsieur Gold a le dernier mot.

Regina : Bien, par quoi on commence ?

Emma : Par une interview avec moi, vous allez devoir me dire ce que vous attendez de cette émission.

Regina : Pas grand-chose, sans vouloir vous offenser.

Emma : (Sourire) Ce n'est pas le cas, est-ce que demain en début d'après midi vous irait ?

Regina : Parfait, je vous laisse vous installer.

Emma : Merci Madame.

Regina : Je vous en prie Miss Swan.

 **POV Emma :**

La seule chose que je pense en sortant de son bureau c'est « Whaouuu quelle femme ! »

David : Eh bien, on ne va pas s'ennuyer, pas vrai chérie ?

Snow : Carrément, Emma essuie la bave qui coule sur ton menton.

Emma : N'importe quoi, avouez qu'elle est splendide quand même.

Mulan : En effet, mais je préfère les jolies blondes platine.

Elsa : Joli rattrapage mon amour.

Emma : (Rire) Aller on doit tout installer pour demain.

Le reste de la journée est consacré à ça, je n'ai pas revu Regina. Le soir venu on mange avec plaisir ce que le chef personnel de Miss Mills nous a préparé, ça va me changer de mes pizzas.

Emma : Je vais aller visiter un peu la propriété.

Elsa : Nous on va se coucher, on a encore pas mal de boulot demain.

David : Je t'accompagne Em, tu veux venir mon cœur ?

Snow : Non, je vais profiter du jacuzzi.

David : Alors je viens avec toi.

Emma : Tu es faible David. (Sourire)

David : J'avoue. (Sourire)

Je salut mes amis et marche un moment, perdue dans mes pensées, mon portable vibre et voyant qui s'est, je ne décroche pas. Elle n'a toujours pas compris apparemment, je souffle et m'assois au bord de l'étang. C'est vraiment joli ici, est paisible.

Regina : Bonsoir Miss Swan.

Emma : Bonsoir Madame, je ne vous ai pas entendue arriver.

Regina : J'avais remarqué, vous avez trouvé mon endroit préféré.

Emma : Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je vais vous laisser.

Regina : Restez, alors comment avez-vous fini dans cette émission ? C'est plutôt inhabituel pour vous, votre interview du pape me fait encore rire.

Emma : (Grimace) Mon patron n'est pas de votre avis.

Regina : Mon parrain n'a aucun humour, c'est bien connu.

Emma : (Rire) C'est certain, pour répondre à votre question. Il m'a promis de m'accorder le reportage de mes rêves si j'acceptais.

Regina : Et quel est ce reportage si important ?

Emma : Un reportage photos sur les animaux en voie de disparition.

Regina : J'adore les animaux, c'est un beau projet.

Emma : Oui, avec ça j'aimerais aider leur cause, du moins à ma petite échelle. Je trouve ça dommage qu'il n'y ait plus que 3000 tigres sur terre par exemple. Si un jour j'ai des enfants, j'aimerais qu'ils puissent découvrir un monde peuplé d'animaux de toutes sortes.

Regina : (Sourire) Votre visage s'éclaire quand vous en parlez, c'est mignon.

Emma : (Rouge) Désolée, je suis un peu extrême dans certaines choses.

(Téléphone)

Voyant que c'est encore Lyly, je coupe mon portable.

Regina : Vous ne répondez pas ?

Emma : Déjà ce serait très impoli, vu que je discute avec vous et ensuite ce n'est pas important.

Regina : Vu comment vous avez l'air triste permettez-moi d'en douter.

Emma : Vous êtes observatrice Madame, je vais vous laisser.

Regina : Bonne Nuit Miss Swan, à demain.

Je lui souris et regagne ma chambre, je rallume mon téléphone et écoute mes messages.

Lyly : Bébé c'est moi, décroche stp.

(Message 2)

Lyly : Aller Bébé, ça ne signifiait rien, c'est toi que j'aime, tu le sais.

(Message 3)

Lyly : (Pleurs) Rentre à la maison, ou au moins dis-moi que tu va bien, stp.

Je sens mon cœur se contracter et je la rappelle en soupirant.

Lyly : Em, j'étais morte d'inquiétude.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « C'est fini entre nous au juste ? »

Lyly : Bébé, ne dis pas ça. Tu ne peux pas jeter trois ans de relation pour une simple erreur. On se connaît depuis qu'on est ados, tu ne peux pas tout effacer, juste pour une erreur, stp.

Emma : Si, je peux et c'est plus qu'une simple erreur, je suis absente trois mois. A mon retour, tu n'es plus là, c'est clair ?

Lyly : Em, stp. On ne pourrait pas en discuter ?

Emma : Non on ne peut pas, trois mois Lyly.

Je raccroche et rentre dans ma chambre, je ne dois pas pleurer. Je me suis jurer que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle me faisait pleurer, et je compte bien m'y tenir.

Elsa : Lyly ?

Emma : (Triste) Oui, je te remercie de m'avoir hébergée cette semaine. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait trois mois pour partir.

Elsa : Bien, tu mérite bien mieux qu'elle. Même si elle fait partie de la famille, ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable.

Emma : Je me le demande vraiment. Bonne nuit Elsa.

 **Le lendemain après-midi….**

 **POV Regina :**

Tink : Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais laissé ta mère te convaincre, ça va être génial.

Ruby : Oui, dans trois mois on va te trouver un charmant mari.

Regina : J'en doute, mais maman a raison sur une chose. Mon célibat a assez duré, depuis …

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Entrez Miss Swan.

Je vois entrer Emma et mon sourire reviens automatiquement, chose qui n'a pas échappé à mes deux meilleures amies.

Regina : Je vous présente mes deux meilleures amies, Ruby et Tink. Les filles, voici Emma Swan.

Ruby : Enchantée Mademoiselle, je vous souhaite bien du courage avec Regina.

Emma : (Rire) Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça, Madame Mills est adorable.

Tink : Adorable ? Notre Regina ?

Regina : C'est bon les filles ont a compris. (Rouge)

Jamais je ne l'avouerais mais le mot adorable lui convient mieux. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même depuis que cette jolie blonde est apparue hier.

Emma : Bien, Elsa vous a préparé une tenue, et Belle, notre maquilleuse, vous attend également.

Snow : Ensuite on tournera un portrait de vous, et une fois le montage fait on vous le montrera pour lancer le premier direct dans deux semaines. Le temps de sélectionner les candidats.

Regina : J'ai mon mot à dire sur le choix final j'espère ?

Emma : Non, les 12 candidats seront choisis par nos équipes. Vous devez être aussi surprise que possible, la première impression est souvent la bonne.

Regina : Je serais curieuse de savoir votre première impression sur moi dans ce cas ?

Emma : Préparer-vous et peut-être que je vous le direz.

Ruby : Diable, vous avez rapidement cerné notre Regina, je suis impressionnée.

Tink : On t'accompagne.

Une fois arrivée dans la loge, j'enfile un tailleur chic et sobre, tout ce que j'aime.

Elsa : Parfait, je vous laisse entre les mains de Belle.

Regina : Merci Miss.

Elsa : Vous pouvez m'appeler Elsa Madame.

Regina : Merci Elsa, j'aime beaucoup ce tailleur.

Elsa : Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, Emma a pensé qu'il vous plairait et j'étais d'accord avec son choix.

Regina : Miss Swan a très bon goût.

Elsa : Sur beaucoup de chose, oui.

Elle s'en va et je passe au maquillage, je connais Belle depuis longtemps aussi je souris largement quand je la vois.

Belle : Coucou, surprise !

Regina : Tu travail pour ton père maintenant ?

Belle : (Grimace) Oui, ça me permet de pomponner plein de jolies filles. Killian est un perfectionniste, donc je me dois d'être à la hauteur.

Regina : Tu l'es j'en suis sûre, tu te souviens de Tink et Ruby ?

Belle : Oui, installe-toi.

Regina : Tu as déjà travaillé avec Emma ?

Belle : Oui, elle est géniale, tu va voire.

Regina : (Sourire) J'en ai bien l'impression.

Tink : Whaouuu, Gina. Jamais tu ne dis ça en si peu de temps, elle t'a ensorcelée ou quoi ?

Bella : (Rire) Emma fait cet effet à beaucoup de monde, on l'aime ou on la déteste, mais il n'y a pas d'entre-deux. Et puis elle rend mon père complètement fou, rien que pour ça je ne peux que l'aimer encore plus.

Regina : (Rire) Pauvre Rumple.

 **Une demi-heure plus tard….**

 **POV Emma :**

Regina rentre dans la pièce et Whaouuuu, je respire un grand coup et prend un ton professionnel.

Emma : Bien Madame Mills installez-vous, les filles, je vais vous demander de passer derrière moi.

Regina s'installe et croise les jambes ce qui fait augmenter ma température corporelle de quelques degrés.

Emma : Aller on commence, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Regina : Je ne dirais pas pour trouver l'amour, c'est horriblement optimiste et je suis quelqu'un de réaliste.

Emma : Il est bon d'avoir les pieds sur terre, mais alors pourquoi faire cette émission ?

Regina : Pour me donner une chance, j'ai 34 ans et je suis seule depuis bien trop longtemps.

Emma : Qu'est-ce qu'un homme doit faire pour vous plaire ?

Regina : Il doit être cultivé, respectueux et dôle. Je sais c'est beaucoup demander, il doit vouloir des enfants aussi, c'est important.

Emma : Vous souhaitez donc en avoir.

Regina : Oui, au moins un, mais je ne dis pas non à plusieurs.

Emma : Que cherchez-vous dans cette future relation ?

Regina : J'aimerais être le centre du monde de quelqu'un. C'est un peu égocentrique de dire ça, mais même si je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose, j'aimerais être à la première place dans le cœur d'une personne.

Emma : C'est joliment dit, qu'elles sont les choses qui vous font craquer à coup sûr ?

Regina : Je suppose qu'il vous faudra le découvrir en venant me rencontrer.

Emma : Que de mystère, pour finir quels sont vos loisirs favoris ?

Regina : L'équitation, je possède plusieurs chevaux que je monte régulièrement. Ensuite mon travail, mon entreprise occupe une grande place dans ma vie. J'aime beaucoup le dessin aussi, je vais souvent dans des vernissages.

Emma : Eh bien merci Madame Mills, on se revoit dans 15 jours pour vous présenter vos douze prétendants.

Regina : Merci à vous.

Emma : (Parle à la camera) Regina Mills vous intrigue ? Vous voulez apprendre à la connaitre ? Je vous invite à envoyer vos lettres avec photo à l'adresse qui s'affiche sur vos écrans. Les chanceux seront appelés dans la semaine pour un premier entretien avec mon équipes, bonne chance à tous.

David : Ok, c'est dans la boite Em.

Regina : Alors les filles j'étais comment ?

Ruby : Egale à toi-même, la prochaine fois souris un peu plus.

Emma : Elle n'a pas besoin de le faire, son charisme transperce l'écran.

Regina : Merci.

Snow : (Amusée) Aller on va faire les plans du dehors.

Regina suit mon équipe et deux heures plus tard on remballe notre matériel.

Tink : Miss Swan, vous voulez diner avec nous ?

Emma : Appelez-moi Emma et non merci, Madame Mills ne veux pas que l'on traine dans la maison en dehors du tournage.

Ruby : Je suis quasi sûre que ça lui fera plaisir que tu viennes.

Emma : Une prochaine fois, bonne soirée à vous.

Regina : Miss Swan !

Emma : Oui Madame.

Regina: Merci pour votre travail aujourd'hui, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous vous joigniez à nous ce soir.

Emma : Je ne veux pas vous déranger avec vos amies, d'autant que bientôt, vos soirées vont être bien remplies.

Regina : Raison de plus pour accepter, et puis ça me ferait plaisir, vraiment.

Emma : Très bien, je vais juste me changer et j'arrive. Merci pour votre invitation, c'est très gentil.

Regina : Merci à vous d'avoir accepté.

 **POV Regina :**

Je regarde Emma en souriant, elle est vraiment adorable cette fille.

Tink : Dis-donc toi, Emma, ce n'est pas la journaliste que tu aime bien à l'origine ?

Ruby : Tu veux rire, Gina fantasme sur elle depuis des années.

Regina : N'importe quoi, je vous préviens, si vous la mettez mal à l'aise avec vos insinuations, je vous tue.

Tink : Tu es sûre que c'est un homme que tu veux Gina ?

Regina : Je t'en prie, tout le monde à un fantasme, Emma est très belle mais ça s'arrête là.

Ruby : Continues de t'en convaincre Gina, on y croirait presque. (Rire)

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Emma : Votre chef est vraiment excellent Madame.

Regina : Merci Miss Swan.

Ruby : Alors Emma, dis-nous tout. Tu as toujours voulu être journaliste ?

Emma : Non, je voulais être flic. J'ai même passé les tests et je devais rentrer à l'école de police mais la vie en à décidé autrement. Et vous, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

Tink : Je suis assistante du procureur.

Ruby : Moi je travaille avec Regina, je suis son bras droit.

Emma : J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour votre compagnie, j'ai toujours voulu vous demander pourquoi avoir choisi l'environnement.

Regina : Toujours ?

Emma : Je savais qui vous étiez, je suis journaliste.

Regina : En effet, je suppose que comme vous j'ai envie de laisser un monde sain à mes enfants.

Emma : C'est une bonne raison.

Ruby : Et tu as quelqu'un dans la vie ?

Emma : (Triste) Je…

Regina : Rub, ça ne te regarde pas.

Emma : Ce n'est rien Madame Mills, je peux répondre. Non, je n'ai plus personne depuis peu.

Regina : Qui est l'idiot qui vous à quittée ?

Emma : (Sourire) Elle ne ma pas quittée, c'est moi.

Tink : Pourquoi ?

Regina :Tink, excusez-les, elles sont vraiment trop curieuses.

Emma : Ce n'est rien, par contre il est tard, je vous remercie pour cette agréable soirée. On se revoit demain pour vous expliquer le fonctionnement des rdv avec vos prétendants.

Regina : Très bien, bonne nuit Miss Swan.

Emma : Egalement, à la prochaine les filles.

Ruby : Salut.

Tink : Bye.

Une fois Emma sortie, je lance un regard meurtrier aux filles qui ont l'intelligence de baisser les yeux.

Regina : Vous êtes insupportables, à cause de vous elle est partie.

Tink : Elle est lesbienne ! Tu as toutes tes chances Gina. (Sourire)

Ruby : Vu comme elle te regarde, tu ne la laisse pas indifférente en plus.

Regina : Non mais vous avez craqué ? Je ne suis pas gay je vous signale, et Emma vient juste de se séparer. Vu son regard c'est encore douloureux.

Ruby : Rien de tel que le sexe pour oublier.

Regina : Vous me fatiguez !

 **Le lendemain après-midi.**

 **POV Emma**

Snow : Vous allez avoir un rdv tous les soirs et presque tous les après-midi au début. Chaque Samedi vous devrez éliminer un prétendant en lui offrant, comme vous le savez, une rose.

Emma : On définira l'ordre de vos rdv avec vous, on vous laissera le choix aussi si vous voulez passer une journée avec un prétendant.

Regina : Bien, cela me semble correct.

Emma : Nous avons déjà reçu beaucoup de lettres, une fois le choix final fait, on reviendra vous voir. Il nous faudra préparer le prime, il y aura aussi le vote du public à prendre en compte.

Regina : C'est-à-dire ?

Emma : Toute la semaine, le public vote pour son prétendant préféré. Celui-ci est intouchable au prime et gagne le droit de passer une soirée de plus avec vous.

Regina : Je vois, espérons que le public ne m'envoie pas dans les bras d'un idiot.

Emma : Je ne vous choisirai pas des idiots, une femme telle que vous, mérite la crème de la crème. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je cerne assez vite les gens en général.

Snow : Je confirme, pour vous donner un exemple, quand David est arrivé dans la boite, elle m'a prédit que je finirais avec lui au bout de cinq minutes. Je suis mariée depuis trois ans et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Si je n'avais pas écouté Emma, je serait passée à côté de l'homme de ma vie, alors faites-lui confiance.

Regina : C'est le cas.

Emma : (Sourire) Bien profitez de ces dix jours pour vous reposer et profiter de vos amis. J'oubliais, chaque vendredi soir il y aura une soirée déguisée. C'est le public qui choisit le thème, voilà je pense vous avoir tout expliqué.

Regina : Merci Miss Swan. Miss Nolan, j'aimerais que nous voyons la liste des endroits possibles pour un rdv ensemble.

Je me lève et laisse parler Regina et Snow ensemble. Je rejoins ma chambre et commence à travailler sur les lettres reçues, il va falloir qu'on s'y mette tous vu le nombre.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Je suis en train de courir autour de la propriété quand je vois Regina sur son cheval venir vers moi. J'enlève mes écouteurs et lui souris, mince on dirait une reine comme ça.

Regina : Bonjour Miss Swan, vous êtes bien matinale.

Emma : J'aime bien courir tôt le matin, bonjour à vous aussi.

Regina : Alors dites-moi tout. Combien vous-avez de prétendants pour le moment ?

Emma : (Sourire) Vous essayez de me soutirer des informations Madame Mills ?

Regina : Peut-être ? Si je vous offre un bon petit déjeuner, j'ai le droit à un nombre ?

Emma : (Rire) Très bien, mais juste parce que je meure de faim et que je suis vraiment nulle en cuisine. Vu que mes amis sont partis se reposer tout ce week-end, je pensais manger des céréales.

Regina : Je serais une horrible hôtesse en vous faisant manger ces cochonneries.

Emma : Pas du tout, je vous rejoins chez vous d'ici une petite demi-heure, le temps de me laver et me changer.

Regina : Vous êtes très bien comme ça, venez, je vous ramène. (Tend la main)

Je me recule par reflexe, pas question que je monte la dessus. Elle me regarde un peu amusée avant de voir que je suis vraiment effrayée.

Regina : Caramel est très gentil, vous n'avez rien à craindre avec moi Emma.

L'usage de mon prénom a pour effet de me ramener à la réalité. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et m'élance en criant.

Emma : Je pari que j'arrive chez vous avant vous.

Regina : (Rire) Défi relevé Miss Swan. (Talonne son cheval)

Je crois bien n'avoir jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie, mais évidement Regina m'a largement battue.

Regina : Perdu Miss Swan, vous me devez un gage.

Emma : (Reprend son souffle) Trois personnes ont été retenues pour le moment.

Regina : (Sourire) Vous payez pour le déjeuner là, ça ne compte pas pour le gage.

Emma : Vous êtes difficile en affaire, que voulez-vous ?

Regina : Un diner avec vous, ce soir à l'extérieur.

Emma : Vraiment ?

Regina : Vraiment.

Emma : Je ne vous dirais rien de plus.

Regina : Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux diner avec vous.

Emma : Pourquoi alors ?

Regina : (Sourire) Parce que je veux que vous me racontiez votre interview avec le pape et aussi avec le Président Obama.

Emma : (Rire) Vous allez me demander de vous raconter toutes mes interviews les plus catastrophiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : (Sourire) Peut-être.

Emma : Très bien j'accepte mais à une condition.

Regina : Je vous écoute.

Emma : Je veux que vous m'ap….

(Téléphone)

Emma : Excusez-moi. Allo !

Lyly : (Petite voix) Em, est-ce qu'on peut se voire stp ?

Emma : (Se lève et s'écarte pour parler) Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Lyly : Stp Emma, juste une heure.

Je lève les yeux sur Regina et souffle d'agacement.

Emma : J'arrive, tu es chez moi ?

Lyly : (Pleurs) Je suis chez nous, oui.

Je raccroche et rejoins Regina, elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Ce que ça peux m'énerver de réagir encore, malgré tout ce qu'elle m'a fait enduré.

Regina : Tout va bien ?

Emma : (Tente un petit sourire) Ne vous en faites pas, je vais juste devoir m'absenter un moment. Mais je serais revenue à temps pour notre diner, je suis une femme de parole.

Regina : Je n'en doute pas, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre condition.

Emma : Il n'y en pas, après tout j'ai perdu ce pari.

Regina : Bien, je vous donne rdv à 19h30. Cela vous convient t-il ?

Emma : Parfait, à ce soir alors. (Sourire)

Regina : À ce soir Miss Swan.

Une fois dans mes quartiers, je prends une douche rapide et m'habille simplement. Une heure plus tard je me gare devant chez moi, la boule au ventre. Je souffle un grand coup et rentre chez moi, Lyly semble avoir pleuré toute les larmes de son corps et cette vision m'arrache le cœur.

Emma : Hé, qu'est ce qui se passe Lyly ?

Lyly : (Me serre contre elle) Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée Emma. Stp, stp ne me quitte pas.

Emma : Je ne suis pas là pour ça, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision Lyly. Alors maintenant, soit tu me dis ce que tu as, soit je m'en vais.

Lyly : Je suis enceinte.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a hurlé à l'oreille. Je sens le peu de mon cœur intact partir en morceau et je serre les dents.

Emma : Combien de fois tu m'as trompée au juste ?

Lyly : Bébé écoute…

Emma : Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, maintenant réponds-moi. Il est de Neal ?

Lyly : Oui.

Emma : Depuis combien de temps tu me trompe au juste ?

Lyly : C'est arrivé trois fois. La première fois c'était il y a deux mois.

Emma : Et la dernière fois quand je vous ai surpris ensemble ? Où alors tu continues à t'envoyer en l'air chez moi ?

Lyly : Depuis que tu es partie je ne lui ai pas reparlé, et je ne le referai pas.

Emma : Tu es enceinte de lui, tu dois lui dire.

Lyly : Non, on pourrait le garder et l'élever ensemble.

Emma : Mais dans quel monde tu vis au juste ? Tu connais ma situation et tu crois que je vais priver un enfant de son père ?

Lyly : Ce n'est pas pareil, il aura deux parents, puisque tu seras là.

Emma : Apelle Neal, tout de suite. Il est temps d'assumer vos conneries, et après ça je veux que tu dégage de chez moi.

Lyly : Tu es en colère, mais Neal c'était une erreur. C'est toi que j'aime, ça a toujours été toi depuis que j'ai 16 ans.

Emma : Je t'aimais aussi Lyly, maintenant appelle-le, parce que entre nous c'est fini pour de bon.

 **Deux heures plus tard…..**

Neal : Ecoute Emma, c'est arrivé come ça et je….

Emma : Je me fous de tes excuses Neal, tu étais mon meilleur ami depuis l'orphelinat. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, un menteur, mais je te jure que tu vas assumer.

Neal : Pardon ?

Lyly : Je suis enceinte.

Neal : Bordel.

Emma : Tu vas te comporter de manière exemplaire durant sa grossesse, tu vas élever cet enfant dans l'amour et le respect. Si j'apprends que tu t'es barré, je te retrouverai et je donnerai ce que tu mérite. Maintenant prend tes affaires Lyly et tire toi d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, ni l'un, ni l'autre, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Neal : Je ne partirai pas, je vais assumer, je te le jure.

Lyly : Emma, stp.

Emma : Je dois y aller, mets ta clé dans la boite aux lettres en partant.

J'ai du m'arrêter de nombreuses fois tellement je pleurais. Je suis arrivée chez Regina à 19h, malgré mon cœur en miette je me suis bien habillée et j'ai réussis à coller un faux sourire sur mon visage. A l'heure indiquée je sonne et Marco m'ouvre en souriant.

Marco : Tout va bien Miss Emma ?

Emma : Très bien Marco, merci.

Marco : Vous semblez bien triste.

Emma : Ce n'est rien Marco, ne vous en faites pas.

Marco : Vous pouvez vous confier à moi, je suis une tombe.

Emma : (Sourit) Mon ex compagne m'a trompée avec mon ex meilleur ami. Je viens d'apprendre qu'en plus elle est enceinte, ce qui a finit de briser mon cœur.

Marco : Ces personnes ne vous méritaient pas Miss Emma, vous trouverez celle qui vous faut, j'en suis sûr. Peut-être est-elle plus près que vous le croyez.

Emma : Merci Marco mais l'amour ce n'est définitivement pas pour moi. Personne n'aime une orpheline, c'est comme ça.

 **POV Regina :**

J'étais en train d'écouter Emma se confier à Marco, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mon cœur se serre en attendant sa voix brisée et ses révélations. Comment peut-on faire ça à quelqu'un de si gentil ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était orpheline, elle est si fragile à cet instant mais dès qu'elle me voit, elle reprend une attitude professionnelle et me lance un faux sourire.

Emma : Bonsoir Madame, vous êtes magnifique.

Regina : Merci, nous y allons ?

Emma : Je vous suis, bonsoir Marco.

Marco : Bonsoir Madame, Miss Emma.

On grimpe dans la limousine et malgré son sourire je peux voir aisément qu'Emma est triste. Son regard est éteint et malgré moi je pose ma main sur la sienne.

Regina : Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amies, mais si vous avez besoin de parler je suis là.

Emma : Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude, une bonne soirée en agréable compagnie, voilà tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Regina : Vous me trouvez donc d'agréable compagnie ?

Emma : Bien sûr, vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle Regina, pourquoi doutez-vous autant de vous ?

Regina : La seule personne que j'ai aimé m'a détruite, depuis j'ai un peu de mal à m'ouvrir aux autres. Il n'y a que Tink et Ruby dont je suis proche.

Emma : Cette personne est un abruti pour ne pas avoir vu la femme merveilleuse que vous êtes, si vous voulez mon avis.

Regina : (Sourire) Je pourrait dire pareil pour vous.

Emma : C'est gentil, mais ce n'est même pas comparable.

Regina : Pourquoi donc ?

Emma : Parce que vous ressemblez à une reine et moi au vilain petit canard. Je me suis battue pour arriver où je suis mais je sais parfaitement que nous ne sommes pas du même monde.

Regina : Vous n'êtes en rien un vilain petit canard Emma.

Ma main est toujours sur la sienne, et elle me regarde avec reconnaissance.

Emma : Merci.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Regina : Le diner vous a plus ?

Emma : C'était très bon, j'adore la cuisine française.

Regina : C'est mon pays préféré, j'aime tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Je m'y rends en vacances dès que je peux, j'y ai d'ailleurs une villa sur les hauteurs de Nice.

Emma : C'est un très beau pays, j'espère avoir la chance d'y aller un jour.

Regina : J'espère que vous viendrez me voire.

Emma : (Sourire triste) Vous aller rapidement m'oublier, tout le monde fait ça.

Je lui attrape la main et la serre, je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je suis même en train de me demander si c'est bien utile de faire cette émission alors que la personne parfaite se trouve devant moi.

Regina : Je ne t'oublierais pas.

Une larme, une seule larme glisse sur sa joue et je la-lui enlève doucement du bout des doigts. Le temps semble ralentir entre nous et je me rapproche d'elle doucement.

(Enfant qui pleure)

L'instant est brisé et Emma tourne la tête pour voir un enfant pleurer au milieu du trottoir.

 **POV Emma :**

Mon cœur est sur le point de lâcher, est-ce qu'elle va m'embrasser ? Non impossible, elle me réconforte juste. L'usage de mon prénom plus le tutoiement dans la même soirée, ça fait un choc. Je suis perdue dans ses yeux quand j'entends un enfant pleurer. Je tourne la tête, brisant ainsi ce moment et m'approche doucement de la fillette.

Emma : Pourquoi tu pleure ma puce ?

Fillette : J'ai perdu ma maman.

Emma : Comment tu t'appelle mon Ange ?

Fillette : Jessie.

Emma : Hé bien Jessie, tu vois la dame plus loin ?

Fillette : (Pleurs) Oui.

Emma : C'est une Reine, elle s'appelle Regina. Et il ne faut pas pleurer devant une Reine, il faut être courageuse.

Jessie : (Sèche ses larmes) C'est une vrai Reine ?

Emma : Pour moi oui, comment elle s'appelle ta maman ?

Jessie : Bin maman.

Emma : (Sourire) Et toi tu t'appelle Jessie comment ?

Jessie : Jessie Baldwin Madame.

Emma : Je m'appelle Emma, viens on va retrouver ta maman d'accord ?

Jessie : (Yeux brillant) Avec la Reine ?

Emma : Oui avec elle.

La petite s'accroche à ma main et je la ramène près de Regina qui me regarde assez bizarrement.

Regina : J'ai déjà appelé la police, ils arrivent.

Emma : Merci, Jessie je te présente Regina.

Regina : Bonsoir ma puce, il est bien tard pour une petite fille.

Jessie : Maman et moi on était au mariage de tonton.

Regina : Tu sais où il est ce mariage ?

Jessie : Non, j'ai suivit un gentil chien et je trouve plus le chemin. (Pleurs)

Emma : (S'accroupie devant Jessie) Hé mon ange, ne pleures pas. On va retrouver ta maman, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit n'est-ce pas ?

Jessie : (Arrête de pleurer) Oui, faut être courageuse devant une Reine.

Regina : Une Reine ?

Jessie : Bin vous, c'est Emma qui l'a dit.

Regina relève la tête vers moi et je détourne le regard un peu gênée, j'ai juste dit ça pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Bien que j'en pense chaque mot, c'est assez gênant.

(Sirène de police)

Ashley : JESSIE !

Je vois une jolie blonde se jeter sur Jessie et la serrer très fort contre elle.

Policier : Nous venons juste de recevoir l'appel quand vous avez prévenu.

Regina : Je suis heureuse de voir que tout va bien. Il ne faudra plus t'éloigner à l'avenir ma puce.

Ashley : (Soulagée) Je pense sérieusement à l'attacher, j'ai tourné la tête cinq minutes et elle avait disparu. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier toutes les deux.

Emma : C'est tout naturel, on doit y aller mais tiens, si un jour tu veux voir des bébés animaux trop mignons, appelle-moi.

Jessie : (Me fait un bisou) Merci Emma.

Après toutes ces émotions on décide de rentrer.

Regina : Une Reine alors ?

Emma : (Sourire) Vous n'allez pas oublier n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Non, à moins que vous me tutoyez et m'appeliez par mon prénom.

Emma : Si vous le faites aussi dans ce cas.

Regina : Merci pour le compliment Emma.

Emma : Je vous en prie Majesté.

Elle me sourie et ça me fait le plus grand bien, depuis le début, son sourire éclaire mes journées. Une fois rentrées on se dit bonne nuit et je m'endors rapidement. Les jours défilent et je dois avouer que j'évite Regina, elle me fait ressentir beaucoup trop de choses.

Anna : Hé Em, je te trouve bien silencieuse.

Emma : Je veux bien choisir, elle mérite les meilleurs.

Anna : C'est rare de te voire aussi impliquée, surtout pour une chose que tu n'aime pas en plus.

Emma : Le concept est nul mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il ne faut pas mettre toute les chances de son côté.

David : Em, il faut que tu te décide.

Snow : Le show est dans trois jours. Il faut encore faire à tous leur portrait et qu'ils arrivent, passent avec Elsa ect.

Emma : C'est bon, je pense que ces douze-là sont les bon, vous en pensez quoi ?

Mulan : Elle va avoir l'embarras du choix, ils sont tous charmants.

Elsa : C'est vrai.

Snow : Parfait alors on retient : Robin, Will, Peter, Philippe, Eric, Victor, Aladin, Graham, Walsh, Archie, Jean et Auguste.

Emma : Anna et Snow vous les prévenez, je vais m'assurer que leur appartement soit ok.

Je sors de la maison et me dirige vers leur villa située juste à côté, j'ai la surprise d'y trouver Tink et Ruby.

Emma : Salut les filles, on vient fouiner ?

Ruby : (Rire) J'avoue, la production n'a pas fait les choses à moitié dis-donc.

Emma : Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes, vous n'êtes pas avec Regina ?

Regina : Si !

Emma : (Sourire) J'en étais sûre, tu triche.

Regina : (Sourire) Juste un peu, vu que tu ne me dis rien, et qu'en plus ça fait des jours que je ne t'ai pas vue.

Emma : Désolée, j'avais du travail. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, la liste est finie.

Regina : Tu ne m'as pas choisis que des beaux mecs sans cervelle j'espère.

Emma : Tu verras bien, tu me diras ça samedi soir.

Ruby : Depuis quand vous êtes aussi proche ?

Emma : Regina m'a invitée à diner il y a une semaine.

Tink : Ha bon ?

Regina : Elle a perdu un pari, j'ai juste réclamé mon dû.

Emma : J'ai surestimé mes forces je l'avoue, mais le prochain pari je le gagnerai.

Regina : Intéressant, et que voudrais-tu si je perds ?

Emma : Et toi ?

Tink : (Rire) J'ai une idée, vous pariez, on donne le gage.

Regina : J'ai peur d'un coup.

Emma : On se défile Majesté ?

Regina : Tu aimerais bien ?

Ruby : Ok, Emma tu dois nous donner le nom de celui pour qui Regina aurait le plus de chance de craquer dans ses prétendants.

Emma : Trop dur, j'ai le droit à 3 noms ?

Tink : Gina on lui accorde ?

Regina : Ok, voyons voir si vous avez du flair Miss Swan.

Je me penche à l'oreille de Ruby après un court moment de réflexion et lui chuchote.

Emma : Robin, Graham et Auguste.

Ruby : Ok.

Tink : Réponse, samedi soir.

 **POV Regina :**

Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur Emma, mais je suis rassurée qu'elle m'ai tutoyée et que tout aille bien entre nous. J'ai cru qu'elle m'évitait cette semaine, mais je dois me faire des idées non ? On rentre chez moi et mes yeux s'attardent sur la moto d'Emma, plus sexy tu meures.

Regina : Tu me ramènes ?

Emma : Je peux même t'emmener faire un tour si tu n'as pas peur.

Regina : Non, j'ai confiance en toi.

Tink : On se voit Samedi, à plus les filles.

Emma me tend un casque en souriant et m'aide à l'accrocher. Elle me donne aussi son blouson et ses gants.

Regina : Mais toi tu n'as plus rien.

Emma : Ta sécurité est plus importante.

A chaque fois qu'elle dit se genre de choses mon cœur s'envole. C'est vraiment bizarre à la fin.

Emma : Tu te tiens à moi, je ne voudrais pas que ma star se blesse.

Regina : Je suis ta star maintenant ?

Emma : Tu es bien plus que ça.

Nouvel arrêt du cœur, il faut qu'elle arrête d'être aussi adorable. Je vais finir par complètement tomber amoureuse d'elle si ça continu. Elle démarre et je m'accroche à elle, sentir son corps contre moi me fait plus d'effet que prévu. On roule une petite heure et Emma s'arrête.

Emma : Viens je vais te montrer un endroit sympa.

Je la suis sans discuter et ouvre grands les yeux en voyant la vue splendide.

Emma : Je viens souvent ici, quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir ou juste pour admirer le coucher de soleil. On arrive juste attend d'ailleurs, regarde.

Je tourne la tête et regarde ce magnifique spectacle mais très vite mes yeux se tournent vers Emma qui semble plongée dans ses pensées. Les rayons du soleil se reflètent dans ses cheveux et je ne peux qu'admirer cet ange. Mon Ange, je suis foutue, moi qui ne croyais pas au coup de foudre, je suis servie.

Emma : C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : (Regarde Emma) Magnifique !

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde, on dirait que ses yeux me transpercent l'âme.

Emma : Tu mérite une personne qui n'est pas brisée Gina. Une personne qui te fera sentir comme la huitième merveille du monde. Celle avec qui tu auras envie de fonder cette famille que tu désire tant. Celle qui, quand elle te prendra dans ses bras, te feras te sentir à ta place et je vais t'aider à l'obtenir, ne te ferme pas et donne une chance à chacun des prétendants. Je vais te donner ta fin heureuse, vois-moi comme ton chevalier. Un chevalier prêt à tout pour défendre sa Reine et lui accorder son bonheur tant espéré.

Jamais personne ne m'avait dit de si belles choses, en peu de temps je me rends compte qu'Emma m'a complètement cernée et bien que se soit effrayant…..C'est aussi réconfortant ! Je l'enferme dans mes bras et elle serre ses bras autour de moi fortement.

Regina : Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

Emma : Parce que c'est ton sourire qui éclaire mes journées en ce moment.

Ok j'abandonne, elle est trop adorable là. Je vais l'embrasser et lui dire que c'est avec elle que je veux vivre tout ça.

(Téléphone)

 **POV Emma :**

Rhaaaa, je suis maudite. Regina s'écarte de mes bras et répond au téléphone, mais qu'est-ce que je fais bordel ? Misère, je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle. Jamais je n'avais ressentis ça si vite, si fort. En même pas quinze jours elle a retourné mon monde, l'atterrissage va faire mal.

Regina : Il faut que j'aille à mon bureau demain pour régler une affaire.

Emma : Pas de soucis, demain tu es tranquille. Par contre, vendredi il y a la répétition et samedi le prime.

Regina : Tu seras là ?

Emma : Toujours, viens je te ramène.

 **Jour du Prime….**

Emma : Bonjour à tous, je suis Emma Swan, quelques règles avant de commencer. Mise à part en rdv ou sur invitation expresse de Regina vous n'êtes pas autorisés à être chez elle. J'espère pour vous que vous êtes tous assez intelligents pour comprendre un « non » poli quand elle vous le dira. Si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez que je suis bien moins douce que Regina. Traitez-là comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde et vous n'aurez pas de problèmes avec moi. Un seul faux-pas et je vous éjecte du programme. Vous serez dévoilés un par un, Anna va vous donner votre numéro de passage et votre rose. Comme vous le savez, le publique vote chaque semaine pour son champion. Vendredi on fera le total des votes et celui qui l'emportera gagnera un second tête à tête avec Regina. Il sera aussi intouchable lors de l'élimination de samedi. Je vous laisse vous préparer et vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous.

Snow : Tout va bien ?

Emma : Bien sûr, je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair avec eux.

David : Je pense qu'ils ont tous compris que s'ils faisaient du mal à Regina tu leur casseras la mâchoire.

Emma : Parfait c'est que le message est bien passé.

Snow : Ne t'attache pas trop à elle Em, dans trois mois tout ça sera finit.

Emma : C'est un peu tard pour ça Snow, mais ne t'en fait pas je sais où est ma place. Je vais voire si Elsa et Belle ont finit avec Regina, on prend l'antenne dans 20 minutes.

Je me dirige vers la loge de Regina et tape doucement.

Regina : Entrez !

Emma : Coucou, tu es prête ? Salut les filles !

Regina : Je suis un peux stressée.

Emma : Reste toi-même, on ne peut que t'aimer.

Regina : (Rouge) Merci.

Emma : Tu es magnifique, ne t'en fais pas tout se passera bien. Viens il faut se mettre en place.

Tink : On te retrouve sur le plateau, tu vas déchirer, profite de tous ces beaux mâles, venus rien que pour toi.

 **POV Regina :**

Les filles nous laissent et je serre Emma contre moi, comment lui faire comprendre que c'est elle que je veux ? Je n'arrive pas à le-lui dire, je suis terrifiée que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Si je ne dis rien tout de suite, je peux encore l'avoir près de moi durant trois mois, ça me permettra d'être sûre de moi. Et puis ce n'est peut-être qu'un coup de cœur particulier, après tout je n'ai jamais était attirée par les femmes avant Emma. J'ai seulement beaucoup d'affection pour elle et avec cette histoire d'émission, je m'emballe un peu.

Emma : Je suis là, aller, on y va.

Une fois sur le plateau, Emma m'installe dans un fauteuil confortable et donne les dernières instructions à son équipe.

Ruby : Gina, tu devrais lui dire avant de commencer tout ça.

Regina : Lui dire quoi ?

Cora : Regina ma puce, j'ai vu tes prétendants, ils sont parfaits, de quoi vous parliez ?

Regina : Bonjour Maman, rien d'important. Merci d'être venue et de m'avoir obligée à faire ça, j'ai déjà rencontré des gens supers.

Cora : (Sourire) Je savais qu'Emma te plairait, vous êtes un peu pareilles.

Emma : Les filles il faut quitter le plateau, on prend l'antenne dans trente secondes.

Emma me lance un clin d'œil et je souris rassurée, tout va bien se passer, elle est près de moi.

David : 3, 2, 1, Antenne.

Emma : Bonjour et bienvenue à cette première grande soirée du Bachelor. Vous avez déjà rencontré Regina, après plusieurs milliers de lettres, laissez-moi vous présenter ses 12 prétendants. Ils vont se battre pour obtenir son cœur, et ils ont raison car Regina mérite cela. Elle est comme une Rose, qui attend son jardinier….

Une Reine, une Rose, mon dieu mais il faut qu'elle arrête de me donner ce genre de comparaison ou je ne réponds plus de rien. Elle continu à parler et les prétendants arrivent un par un mais moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle. Je finis par la lâcher des yeux, il ne reste plus que trois prétendants à arriver.

Emma : Notre prochain prétendant est un auteur à succès, merci d'accueillir comme il se doit Auguste.

(Applaudissements)

Auguste : (Tend sa rose) Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin Regina. (Embrasse sa main)

Regina : Moi de même Auguste.

Emma : Notre prochain prétendant est Capitaine de Police, accueillez Graham.

(Applaudissements)

Graham : Vous êtes magnifique Regina, j'espère avoir la chance de pouvoir discuter un peu avec vous ce soir. (Tend sa rose)

Regina : Merci Graham, ce serait avec plaisir.

Emma : Et enfin notre dernier prétendant est chef d'entreprise, passionné de la nature. Merci d'accueillir comme il se doit Robin.

(Applaudissement)

Robin : C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin, J'ai beaucoup travaillé avec votre entreprise ses derniers années et j'espère pouvoir en discuter avec vous plus tard. (Tend sa rose)

Regina : Avec plaisir Robin.

Emma : Mesdames et Monsieur les votes sont désormais ouverts. Choisissez votre champion de la semaine, offrez-lui un tête à tête et surtout l'assurance de rester une semaine de plus dans la compétition. Taper 1 pour Will, 2 pour Peter, 3 pour Philippe, 4 pour Eric, 5 pour Victor, 6 pour Aladin, 7 pour Archie, 8 pour Walsh, 9 pour Jean, 10 pour Auguste, 11 pour Graham et enfin 12 pour Robin. Je vous rappelle que c'est à vous aussi de décider du bal de la semaine entre ces trois grands thèmes Année 80, Harry Potter ou Versailles. On se retrouve après une courte page de publicité pour observer les premières interactions de Regina et ses prétendants, à tout de suite.

Emme a fini son speech et je me lève pour la rejoindre.

Emma : On reprend dans trois minutes, ta famille t'attend et tes amis t'attendent déjà dans la salle de réception ainsi que les prétendants.

Snow : Soyez naturelle et discutez comme bon vous semble.

Regina : D'accord, je dois dire que tu as fais des choix intéressants Emma.

Emma : Ravie qu'ils te plaisent, maintenant en place.

 **Une heure plus tard…..**

 **POV Emma :**

C'est finit pour le grand prime du Bachelor, retrouvez-nous Lundi pour la première quotidienne et les premiers rdv. Alors avez-vous déjà un pronostic, un chouchou, des envies ? N'oubliez pas, vous avez le pouvoir de faire pencher la balance, alors prenez-le.

David : Coupez !

Je souffle de soulagement, j'ai passé la soirée à serrer les dents à chaque fois qu'un prétendant s'approchait trop près de Regina. Ces trois mois vont être interminables, heureusement la soirée est finie.

Tink : Tout va bien ?

Emma : (Sourire Professionnel) Bien sûr, alors que penses-tu des prétendants ?

Ruby : Mamamiaaaa ! Em, je veux que tu me sélectionnes des hommes aussi, stp.

Emma : (Rire) Je ne suis pourtant pas experte dans ce domaine.

Regina : Coucou, enfin en tenue normale. En quoi tu n'es pas une experte ?

Emma : En hommes, Ruby m'as demandé une liste aussi.

Regina : Tu n'es jamais sortie avec un homme ?

Emma : Non, j'ai toujours préféré les femmes. Je le sais depuis que j'ai 12 ans, mais je n'ai eu mon premier baiser que bien plus tard.

Ruby : Alors Gina, voyons voir si Emma a gagné son pari. Quel sont tes trois préférés pour le moment ?

Regina : C'est difficile, je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec eux mais au premier contact, je dirai Graham, Robin et Auguste.

Tink : (Siffle) Carton plein Emma !

Emma : Alors Impressionnée ?

Regina : Tu avais trouvé les trois ?

Emma : Oui.

Regina : Comment ?

Emma : Robin adore son travail comme toi, Graham à un côté très protecteur et doux que tu cherche. Et Auguste est un homme très cultivé, un écrivain talentueux et j'ai vu la taille de ta bibliothèque.

Regina : Je suis assez impressionnée, comment tu peux me connaitre si bien en deux semaines ?

Emma : Top secret !

Ruby : Du coup tu as perdu, ton gage sera d'offrir un massage à Emma.

Emma : (Rouge vif ) Rub….

Regina : Ok, demain 15 heures à la maison ?

Emma : Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, c'était juste un pari stupide, tu ne me dois rien.

Regina : J'ai perdu, j'assume. Prochain pari, je pense que le public va voter pour Graham cette semaine.

Emma : Hummm, pas mal. Moi je pense qu'ils vont choisir Auguste.

Tink : Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus.

Emma : (Rire) Je vous laisse, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Tu as été parfaite Regina, à demain.

Regina : A demain et merci encore.

Emma : Je t'en prie, on est une équipe.

Je les laisse entre elles et pars organiser tout pour lundi, histoire de profiter d'un peu de repos demain. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas Regina qui va me masser car je doute de pouvoir me contrôler si elle le fait.

 **POV Regina :**

Regina : Les filles, je crois que je viens de vivre mon premier coup de foudre.

Ruby : Tu l'avoue enfin.

Tink : Tu ne l'as pratiquement pas lâchée des yeux durant toute la soirée.

Regina : J'ai peur, jamais je n'ai ressentis ça et encore moins pour une femme, c'est effrayant et excitant en même temps.

Tink : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas, déjà je vais profiter de demain après-midi.

Ruby : Oh punaise, obligé que tu nous invite aussi.

Regina : Ok, on va tous au spa, je dirais à Emma de venir avec son équipe aussi.

Ruby : Parfait, je vais tout organiser, mais du coup, il faut changer l'heure de ton massage.

Regina : Je lui ferais le soir, si elle est sage.

Tink : (Rire) Tu l'as dans la peau c'est mignon.

Regina : C'est effrayant.

Ruby : C'est un coup de foudre, je suis presque sûre que c'est pareil pour elle.

Regina : On verra bien, on a encore le temps d'y penser.

 **Dimanche ….**

 **POV Emma :**

Finalement Gina a invité tout le monde à une journée spa, je suis dans un bain à remous quand je la vois arriver. Regina Mills en bikini, misère cette femme est juste sublime.

Regina : Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Emma : Bien sûr, alors ? Pas trop stressée pour ton premier rdv ?

Regina : Non ça va, tu seras là de toute façon.

Emma : Tu ne me verras pas vraiment, mais bien sûr que je garde un œil sur toi.

Regina : Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Emma : Bine sûr, que veux-tu savoir ?

Regina : Est-ce que tu aime encore ton ex compagne ?

(Silence)

Emma : Oui, je la connais depuis que j'ai 15 ans. Et même après tout ça je suppose que je l'aimerais toujours.

Regina : Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas pardonné alors ?

Emma : Tu m'as entendue avec Marco n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Oui, désolée je ne voulais pas espionner.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, du coup si tu étais à ma place tu pourrais leur pardonner ?

Regina : Je suppose que non, la fidélité est une des choses les plus importantes pour moi.

Emma : Pour moi aussi, et je pars du principe que quand on est bien avec une personne on n'a pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs.

Regina : C'est certain, tu trouveras une femme qui te rendra le sourire.

Emma : Je ne pense pas que l'amour soit fait pour moi, j'ai le chic pour tomber amoureuse des femmes qui ont le pouvoir de me détruire. Je pense que je vais rester célibataire un temps et puis avec le tournage de l'émission et ma récente rupture je n'ai pas la tête à rencontrer quelqu'un. Puis ensuite je vais partir un an en reportage.

Regina : Un an, c'est long.

Emma : Je vais te manquer, avoue ?

Regina : Sûrement plus que tu ne l'imagine.

Emma : Tu m'inviteras à ton futur mariage j'espère.

Regina : (Rire) On n'en est pas encore là

Emma : J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur parmi les douze, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, sache qu'au moins, tu auras gagné une amie.

Regina : (Sourire) C'est tout aussi important, j'espère que tu sais que je ressens pareil.

Emma : Merci encore pour cette journée, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas détendue.

Regina : Il nous reste le massage, tu viens ?

Emma : Je te suis.

Une fois installée je tourne ma tête vers Regina en souriant. Le masseur fait des miracles sur mon dos et je ferme les yeux.

Emma : Techniquement c'est toi qui devais me masser mais je vais t'accorder le pari quand même.

Regina : Je ne peux pas te masser, après tu en redemanderais. (Sourire taquin)

Emma : Prétentieuse va ! (Sourire)

Regina : Vous doutez de mes capacités Miss Swan ?

Emma : Je ne me permettrai pas de le faire ma Reine.

Regina : Je préfère ça, tu mange avec moi ce soir ?

Emma : Avec plaisir oui.

Regina : Tu as envie de quoi ?

De toi, j'ai vraiment envie de toi Regina ! Grrrrr, c'est ton amie et elle est hétéro, tu délire Emma.

Emma : Tout ce que ton chef prépare est délicieux, donc ce que tu veux.

Regina : Je pourrais te faire des lasagnes, tu aime ?

Emma : Tu cuisine ?

Regina : Oui, j'ai longtemps voulu ouvrir un restaurant d'ailleurs.

Emma : J'ai hâte de goûter ça, mais ne t'embête pas pour moi.

Regina : Ce n'est pas le cas.

On ferme les yeux et on profite du massage. En sortant on rejoint les filles pour boire un verre et on finit par rentrer. J'étais devant mon sac en sous vêtements depuis 15 minutes quand Snow rentre dans ma chambre.

Snow : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Emma : Rien, ce n'est pas important.

Snow : Em, dis-moi.

Emma : Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de passer autant de temps avec Regina.

Snow : Ne te tracasse pas, la semaine va être longue, profite juste d'un bon repas entre amies.

Emma : Tu as sans doute raison, sauf que je ne fantasme pas sur mes amis d'habitude.

Snow : (Rire) J'espère bien, ça passera. Il faut juste passer outre ton attirance, c'est tout.

Emma : (Murmure) J'ai bien peur que se soit plus qu'une simple attirance, malheureusement.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Emma : Tu cuisine vraiment bien, c'était délicieux. Je te demanderais bien de m'apprendre, mais je ne voudrais pas mettre le feu à ta cuisine.

Regina : (Rire) Je suis sûre que tu peux apprendre aussi, la cuisine n'a rien de compliqué.

Emma : Laisse-moi en douter, il est très bon ce cidre aussi.

Regina : Il vient de mon verger, je le produit. Mon père a planté un pommier à ma naissance, depuis j'aime tout ce qui est à base de pommes. Le cidre est mon péché mignon, j'aime bien me détendre devant un bon feu de cheminé, un bon livre et un verre de cidre.

Emma : Quel est ton livre préféré ?

Regina : Le petit Prince.

Emma : J'aime beaucoup aussi.

Regina : Tu l'as lu ?

Emma : Oui, à l'orphelinat c'était mon livre de chevet, avec Peter-pan.

Regina : Peter-pan ?

Emma : (Rire) Je voulais devenir la première fille perdue, le pays imaginaire avait l'air merveilleux.

Regina : Tu n'avais pas d'ami ?

Emma : J'avais Neal et Lyly, plus tard j'ai rencontré Elsa et Anna.

Regina : Vous semblez proches ?

Emma : (Grimace) Ils sont ma famille, c'est pour ça que la trahison de Neal et Lyly a été si dure.

Regina : Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas te faire penser à des choses tristes. Tu es bien plus belle quand tu as le sourire.

Emma : (Rouge) Merci.

Regina : J'ai un service à te demander, mais tu jure de ne pas te moquer.

Emma : (Sourire) Je vais essayer.

Regina : Tu pourrais m'apprendre à danser ?

Emma : Pardon ?

Regina : Ne me fais pas répéter, c'est déjà assez humiliant de ne pas savoir. Vu qu'il y a le bal vendredi, je ne veux pas être ridicule.

Emma : Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne seras jamais ridicule. Mais je peux te trouver un professeur si tu veux.

Regina : J'aimerais que ce soit toi, je n'ai pas envie d'être mal à l'aise.

Emma : Toi mal à l'aise, c'est possible ?

Regina : Ne te moque pas, tu as promis.

Emma : Pardon Gina, bien sûr que je vais t'apprendre. Viens, première leçon. (Tend la main)

 **POV Regina :**

Ok je suis une horrible menteuse, mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour la garder encore un peu près de moi. Ella a dit que nous étions amies, mais est-ce que c'est ce que je veux ? Les prétendants sont charmants, mais je ne ressens rien de particulier, enfin rien de comparable a ce que je ressens pour elle en tout cas. Je lui attrape la main et Emma après avoir mis de la musique se positionne devant moi.

Emma : La valse est une danse en 3 temps. Je vais mener, tu n'as qu'à suivre mes mouvements.

Regina : Ok.

Elle pose sa main sur ma hanche et je réprime un frisson, je la regarde et on commence à bouger doucement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restées à danser, mais jamais je ne me suis sentie si bien de ma vie.

Emma : Tu es sûre que tu ne sais pas danser ?

Regina : C'est facile avec toi.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu danse très bien.

Regina : J'ai eu un bon professeur.

Emma : Je n'ai rien fait, je suppose qu'une Reine à la grâce naturellement.

Regina : (Rouge) Merci.

Emma : (Sourire) Pardon Gina, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je devrais réfléchir avant de parler dès fois.

Regina : J'aime bien quand tu m'appelle par mon surnom. Et je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ce genre de chose.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu sais je….

(Sonnette)

Regina : Excuse-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Mais qui peut bien sonner à une heure pareille ? J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur mon palefrenier, visiblement inquiet.

Regina : Que se passe-t-il Jack ?

Jack : Je suis désolé de vous déranger Madame, mais il y a un problème avec Caramel.

Emma : Que se passe-t-il ?

Regina : Mon cheval a un souci, je dois aller voir, désolée.

Emma : Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Regina : Peux tu appeler le vétérinaire et le conduire aux écuries quand il arrivera ?

Emma : Bien sûr, je m'en occupe.

Je la remercie d'un sourire et suis Jack pour voir ce qui se passe. Emma allait me dire une chose importante, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il faut que je pense à lui demander ce que c'était. Une fois arrivée je vois tout de suite que ma jument est agitée, elle tourne dans son box et bave légèrement. Inquiète je m'approche mais Jack m'arrête.

Jack : Non madame, restez à l'abri.

Regina : Je ne crains rien, je vais juste l'examiner.

Jack : Elle est très agitée, faites attention, je viens avec vous.

 **Une demi-heure plus tard….**

Emma : Le vétérinaire est là Regina.

Vétérinaire : Bonjour Madame Mills, j'ai fait au plus vite.

Regina : Merci Docteur, merci Emma.

Je regarde le vétérinaire examiner Caramel sous toutes les coutures. Emma n'a pas bougé, malgré sa peur elle reste près de moi et je la remercie d'un regard.

Regina : Rentre, ça peut prendre un moment.

Emma : Je reste avec toi, je sais que tu es inquiète.

Regina : Merci.

 **POV Emma :**

Je suis près de Regina mais loin du cheval, quand tout bascule. Le vétérinaire touche la cuisse du cheval qui se met à devenir complètement fou. Avant de comprendre ce que je fais mon corps réagit tout de suite et je tire Regina loin de Caramel. Malheureusement pour moi, c'est moi qui prends le coup de sabot sur le poignet et je laisse échapper un cri de douleur.

Regina : Emma !

Emma : (inquiète) Tu es blessée ?

Regina : Si moi je suis blessée ?

Emma : Oui, tu as mal quelque part ? (Je me rapproche d'elle)

Regina : (Me serre dans ses bras) Ne refais plus jamais ça, montre moi ton poignet.

Emma : Ce n'es rien Gina, je vais bien.

Regina : (Fronce les sourcils) Montre-moi ça tout de suite.

Je grimace et lève ma main, je serais bien resté dans ses bras à la place.

Regina : Mon Dieu, il est sûrement cassé. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer, Emma.

Emma : Mon corps a réagi tout seul, je suis contente que tu n'ais rien.

Regina : (Attendrie) Jack, j'emmène Miss Swan à l'hôpital et…

Emma : Non, reste près de Caramel, mais à l'extérieur du box stp. Je vais demander à David de m'emmener, je sais que tu es inquiète pour elle.

Regina : Je le suis plus pour toi. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez des nouvelles et faites attentions.

Jack : Bien Madame.

Emma : Mais je…

Regina : Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de toi Emma mais c'est ma faute si tu es blessée, alors laisse-moi faire stp.

Emma : Très bien, merci Gina.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Docteur : Vous avez une fracture nette, il vous faut un plâtre mais d'ici un petit mois on pourra vous l'enlever. Et après quelques séances de rééducation tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Emma : Génial, ça va être d'un pratique.

Docteur : Votre petite amie pourra s'occuper de vous. (Clin d'œil)

Emma : (Rouge vif) Ce…(Bafouille) pas, enfin Regina n'est pas….

Regina : Je vais prendre soin d'elle, ne vous en faites pas.

Je lève les yeux vers elle et elle me fait un clin d'œil, ok elle veut jouer, hé bien jouons.

Emma : Oui, j'ai de la chance d'avoir une femme merveilleuse pour s'occuper de moi, pas trop jaloux docteur ?

Docteur : Extrêmement, mais vous formez un charmant couple. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour le plâtre et des antidouleurs et vous pourrez partir.

Emma : Merci.

Une fois le docteur sorti je regarde Regina et on éclate de rire en même temps.

Emma : Te voilà passée du côté obscur de la force Gina.

Regina : Il semblerait bien, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Emma : On s'y habitue.

Regina : Avec toi ça ne me dérange pas, et puis je ne disais pas ça pour rire. Je vais prendre soin de toi, tu vas venir à la villa que je puisse te surveiller.

Emma : Ce n'est pas utile Gina, mon équipe prendra soin de moi.

Regina : Ce n'était pas une proposition Emma, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, stp.

Emma : Pourquoi ?

Regina : Parce que tu compte beaucoup pour moi, en plus je serais plus rassurée de te savoir à la maison avec tous les prétendants qui me rodent autour.

Emma : (Rire) Je les ai prévenus que s'ils se comportaient mal avec toi je leur briserai la mâchoire, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu leur as vraiment dit ça ?

Emma : A peu de chose près.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Merci de veiller sur moi.

Mon cœur semble sur le point de s'arrêter et je la serre contre moi.

Emma : Toujours.

Regina : Tu viens alors ?

Emma : D'accord, mais si je dérange je retourne avec mon équipe.

Regina : Emma il faut que je t'avoue une chose, je crois que je suis en train…

Docteur : Hé voilà, oups je dérange ? (Sourire)

Regina : (Souffle) Pas du tout docteur, je disais à ma petite amie à quel point elle est jolie.

Docteur : (Sourire) C'est mignon, tendez votre poignet et je vous rends à votre belle.

Emma : (Sourire) Merci Doc.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Emma : Bon les premiers rdv se sont très bien passés, le public se livre une bataille acharnée pour la soirée et leur champion. Aujourd'hui c'est le Rdv de Victor et ce soir celui de Graham.

Snow : Pour le rdv de Victor, on a prévu une balade en bateau avec visite des grottes. Et pour celui avec Graham un diner puis une sortie pour voir un spectacle.

Emma : On reste bien concentrés, invisibles. Au boulot, on part dans dix minutes.

Elsa : Tout va bien ?

Emma : Oui, t'inquiète mon poignet me fait un peu mal. J'ai oublié mes cachets dans la chambre, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller les chercher.

Elsa : Tu veux que j'y aille ?

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, on doit y aller.

Elsa : Tout va bien avec Regina ?

Emma : Oui, elle est aux petits soins pour moi. J'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est qu'un poignet cassé, elle insiste pour me chouchouter. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'est agréable pour une fois de se laisser faire.

Elsa : Fais attention que ça ne dépasse pas le stade de l'amitié, Lyly t'a déjà fait assez souffrir.

Emma : Regina n'a rien à voir avec Lyly, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes juste amies.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

 **POV Regina :**

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite Victor parler de ses patients, il est assez imbu de sa personne mais il est plutôt drôle donc ça rattrape un peu. Mes yeux se posent sur Emma, depuis trois jours elle vit chez moi et je dois dire que j'adore ça. Même si on ne se voit pas beaucoup à cause des multiples rdv, elle grimace et je fronce les sourcils. Elle a dû encore oublier ses cachets, heureusement que je garde une boite dans mon sac. Le rdv se finit enfin et je souffle de soulagement, il a fait un monologue. Il n'a même pas vu que je ne participais pas à la conversation. Il me dit au revoir et je rejoins Emma en souriant.

Emma : Un de plus, tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer ferme. (Rire)

Regina : (Rire) Tu m'as démasquée, il est assez….

Emma : Imbu de lui-même, j'ai remarqué aussi.

Regina : (Sourire et tend la boite d'antidouleurs) Tu as encore oublié tes cachets à la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Merci, comment tu le sais ?

Regina : Je t'ai vu grimacer quelques fois, tu n'es pas sérieuse Emma.

Emma : Désolée, la semaine prochaine les rdv seront fait avec Ruby et Tink.

Regina : Je plains ces pauvres hommes, elles ne vont en faire qu'une bouchée.

Emma : (Rires) Mais non, je leur ai demandé de ne pas tous les faire fuir.

Regina : J'ai deux heures pour me changer et me poser, on rentre ?

Emma : Je finis ici et je te rejoins.

Regina : (Embrasse la joue d'Emma) Ok, à plus tard.

Je m'éloigne les joues un peu rouges, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de l'embrasse d'un coup ? Je devrais arrêter tout ça et l'inviter à diner, en lui précisant que c'est un rencart. En lui précisant que c'est elle que je veux ! Je souffle, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça, je ne saurais même pas comment m'y prendre. Eh puis elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait toujours Lyly, elle ne doit me voire que comme une amie. Ce soir je vois Graham, avec lui j'ai bien accroché donc on verra s'il pourra me faire sortir Emma de la tête. Après une douche rapide, j'enfile la tenue qu'Elsa m'a préparée, je pense sérieusement à l'engager comme styliste, j'adore toute ses tenues.

Emma : Gina, tu es là ?

Regina : Rentre, je finis de me préparer.

Emma : Tu es magnifique comme toujours, le pauvre Graham va baver.

Regina : Je n'espère pas, mais j'espère qu'avec lui je ressentirais quelque chose.

Emma : Je suis désolée Gina, j'aurais du mieux choisir mes candidats.

Regina : Ce n'est pas ta faute, enfin si un peu mais je suis une femme difficile.

Emma : Je ne trouve pas, tu sais juste ce que tu veux.

Regina : Si seulement !

Emma : Gina, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Regina : Bien sûr, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Emma : Dimanche tu pourras dormir toute la journée si tu veux. Si tu es prête, il nous faut y aller.

Regina : Je te suis.

Graham m'attend devant la limousine et m'ouvre la porte gentiment.

Graham : Vous êtes très belle Regina, je suis chanceux d'être à votre bras ce soir.

Emma : Amusez-vous bien, promis vous ne nous verrez pas.

Je me retiens de lui dire que je la vois toujours et monte dans la voiture. Durant tout le trajet, la discussion est agréable et je me surprends à sourire à plusieurs reprises. Enfin une bonne soirée, Graham est vraiment charmant. On arrive à un petit restaurant italien et le repas se poursuit de manière agréable.

Graham : Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé vraiment à participer à ce genre d'émission ?

Regina : Pour être honnête, je veux fonder une famille et seule c'est un peu compliqué.

Graham : Je suis fils unique, j'ai toujours voulu plusieurs enfants à cause de ça.

Regina : Dans l'idéal j'aimerai déjà en avoir un, mais deux ou trois ça me va aussi. Et vous pourquoi avoir répondu ? Vous ne semblez pas avoir de problème pour vous caser.

Graham : J'étais fiancé, pour tout vous dire, mais finalement elle a préféré rompre à cause de mon métier.

Regina : Je suis désolée, ça à du être dur.

Graham : C'est loin maintenant, et ça me permet de rencontrer des personnes telle que vous, je m'estime chanceux.

Regina : Flatteur. (Sourire)

Une fois le repas fini, Graham me tend son bras pour m'emmener au théâtre. Je glisse mon bras près de lui en souriant et on s'avance au guichet. J'aperçois Emma brièvement, mais reporte mon attention sur Graham qui me parle. Durant le spectacle on discute doucement et il est déjà temps de rentrer. Devant ma porte il se penche et embrasse ma joue doucement.

Graham : J'ai passé une excellente soirée Regina, j'espère être votre champion de la semaine pour gagner le droit de vous revoir.

Regina : Je l'espère aussi, cette soirée était très agréable.

Il s'en va et je rentre chez moi sourire aux lèvres.

 **Une heure plus tard….**

 **POV Emma :**

Je rentre dans la villa et trouve Regina endormie dans le canapé. Je lui glisse une mèche de cheveu rebelle derrière l'oreille et la porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Je lui enlève ses chaussures et la recouvre avec un plaid avant de l'embrasser sur son front. Je rejoins ma chambre et prend une douche bien chaude. Graham est gentil, elle semble bien s'entendre avec lui, tout n'est pas perdu finalement. Après avoir enfilé un vieux t-shirt bien trop grand comme pyjama je retourne dans ma chambre.

Regina : Tu m'as portée dans mon lit ?

Emma : (Sursaute) Tu m'as fait peur, oui je t'ai portée, pourquoi ?

Regina : Tu aurais pu te faire mal au poignet, tu aurais dû me réveiller.

Emma : Tu avais l'air si paisible, et tu n'es pas lourde du tout.

Regina : C'était une chouette soirée, Graham est vraiment de très bonne compagnie.

Emma : J'ai vu, je suis contente pour toi.

Regina : Tu es fatiguée ?

Emma : Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

Regina : Je peux rester un peu avec toi ?

Emma : Bien sûr, mais tu devrais te mettre plus à l'aise.

Regina : Je reviens, tu t'endors pas, d'accord ?

Emma : Je dois travailler ne t'en fait pas.

Un quart d'heure plus tard elle réapparait devant moi et je manque de m'étouffer en voyant son pyjama. Une nuisette qui ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination, j'ai besoin d'une douche froide de toute urgence.

Regina : Tu travailles sur les rdv d'aujourd'hui ?

Emma : Oui, mais je finirai demain matin.

Regina : Tant mieux, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter.

Je souris amusée, elle oublie dès fois que j'ai tout vu de sa journée, mais je la laisse parler. On a dû finir par s'endormir car je me réveille dans une position assez gênante. Regina dort contre moi, une main autour de ma taille. Avec le maximum de précaution je me dégage et file dans la salle de bain les joues brulantes. Ok, clairement j'ai un souci, je suis en train de m'attacher beaucoup trop à elle.

 **Premier Bal…..**

David : 3, 2, 1 antenne.

Emma : Bonjour à tous, c'est l'heure des résultats. Après un combat acharné, vous avez désigné votre champion. Celui- ci est donc intouchable lors de la cérémonie de la rose demain. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il gagne aussi un tête à tête d'une journée avec Regina et le droit de l'accompagner au bal de ce soir. Bal que vous avez décidé de placer sous le thème de Harry Potter, j'ai vu les décors et croyez-moi on ne s'est pas moqué de vous. Maintenant que le suspens est à son comble, merci d'accueillir votre champion Graham.

Je vois Graham s'approcher de Regina et lui tendre le bras galamment. Je reste professionnelle et me dirige vers eux, sourire aux lèvres. Respire Emma, Regina semble ravie, c'est le principal.

Emma : Alors Graham, heureux du choix du public ?

Graham : Très, qui ne le serait pas au bras d'une telle femme.

Emma : Et vous Regina ?

Regina : Je pense que je vais passer une excellente soirée et un super rdv avec lui, je suis ravie du choix du public.

Emma : Et bien voilà pour cette quotidienne, on se retrouve demain pour vous passer les images du bal et du rdv de Regina et Graham. Demain n'oubliez pas, les votes sont à nouveau ouvert, qui Regina éliminera-t-elle au bout d'à peine une semaine ? Est-ce que Graham confirmera sa place de favori ? On se retrouve pour le grand prime time du Bachelor.

David : Coupez.

Je regarde Graham et Regina discuter et rire ensemble et je m'écarte d'eux le cœur lourd. Il faut t'y faire Emma, pense à ton avenir, reste pro et tout ira bien.

Snow : Tout va bien ?

Emma : Oui, je vais commencer à préparer les rdv de la semaine prochaine. La liste des questions que les filles doivent poser et tout. On se retrouve ce soir pour le bal.

Elsa : Ton costume est dans ta chambre, j'ai encore un million de choses à faire, à plus tard.

Emma : Anna, je suis à la villa si on me cherche.

Anna : Ok, je m'occupe du traiteur et je te rejoins pour t'aider.

Emma : Merci, David tu envoie les dernières images à Gold qu'il valide stp.

David : Ok boss, à tout à l'heure, travaille pas trop dur.

Emma : Je vais essayer, bon boulot tout le monde. Mulan, tu place bien les micros partout dans la salle qu'on entende toutes les conversations.

Mulan : Je m'en occupe.

 **Deux heures plus tard…..**

 **POV Regina :**

Emma vient toujours me voire normalement à la fin de la quotidienne, c'est bizarre, elle a sûrement beaucoup de travail, je vais aller voir si elle est prête quand même. Je grimpe l'étage et assiste à une chose qui me brise le cœur. Emma en train de pleurer sur un carton d'invitation. Je retourne sur mes pas en silence et fait semblant de l'appeler des escaliers.

Regina : EMMA, tu es prête ?

Je la vois essuyer ses larmes rapidement et se recomposer une attitude professionnelle. Une fois fait je me décide à taper à la porte.

Regina : Je suis jalouse que tu ais le Choixpeau sur la tête tu sais.

Emma : (Sourire) Qui aurait cru que la grande Regina Mills soit fan d'Harry Potter.

Regina : Alors comment tu me trouve en sorcière ?

Emma : Parfaite, on devrait y aller.

Regina : Tu as perdu ton pari, c'est Graham qui a gagné alors attends-toi à tout avec les filles.

Emma : (Rire) Si c'est aussi agréable que la dernière fois, je devrais survivre.

Regina : Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air triste.

Emma : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste fatiguée.

Regina : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Profite de ta soirée Gina, je vais bien, promis.

Je plonge mon regard dans ses beaux yeux verts et souris. Elle ment bien, mais je commence à connaître ce regard triste. Je n'insiste pas et on part à la soirée. Si elle veut m'en parler, elle sait que je suis là. Après ça les jours défilent, puis les semaines. Graham est devenu champion deux autres fois, Robin une fois et Auguste deux fois. Finalement la production a décidé de faire le rdv avec les amis cette semaine. Il reste en course, Graham, Auguste, Robin, Archie, Philippe et Eric. On arrive donc à la moitié du chemin. Je dois dire que mon cœur balance entre Graham et Auguste, surtout depuis qu'Emma est devenue distante avec moi.

Emma : Regina, tu es prête ?

Regina : Je suis là, oui. Par qui on commence ?

Emma : Par Robin.

Regina : Ok, ho tu n'as plus ton plâtre !

Emma : Je l'ai enlevé hier, j'ai encore du mal à bouger correctement mais j'ai rdv avec un kiné demain.

Regina : D'accord.

Emma : Du coup, je vais rentrer avec mon équipe à la dépendance, je t'ai assez dérangée.

Regina : Tu ne me dérange pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe Emma ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Emma : Bien sûr que non, mais je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie en ce moment. D'autant que si tu veux inviter un des prétendants chez toi ce serait mieux que je ne sois pas là.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger, aller on y va.

Regina : (Retiens par le poignet) Parle-moi stp.

Emma : Neal et Lyly vont se marier, j'ai reçu l'invitation. Ils m'ont envoyé une invitation, comique n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Je suis désolée, tu l'aime encore ?

Emma : Non Gina, c'est plus ma fierté qui en a prit un coup. Je suppose que j'espérais lui manquer un peu plus.

Regina : Ce sont des idiots, ne te préoccupe pas d'eux.

Emma : Je suis désolée si tu me trouve un peu distante. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec tout ça, c'est pour ça que c'est mieux si je pars.

Regina : Moi je pense que c'est exactement pour ça que tu dois rester. Je suis ton amie, et égoïstement ça fait du bien de ne plus vivre seule dans cette grande maison.

Emma : Tu es sûre ?

Regina : D'ailleurs ce soir, on se fait une soirée avec les filles, ça te dit ?

Emma : Oui, je peux inviter mon équipe aussi ?

Regina : Bien sûr, maintenant que c'est réglé on peut y aller. (Sourire)

 **POV Emma :**

Je la regarde me sourire et oubliant mes bonnes résolutions je la serre dans mes bras fortement. Depuis des semaines j'évite de la toucher ou de rester près d'elle mais c'est vraiment trop dur. Elle resserre ses bras autour de moi en souriant et je lui souffle doucement.

Emma : Merci Gina.

Regina : Je suis là pour toi.

Arrivée au bar où se dérouleront les entretiens avec les amies, je rejoins mon équipe. Ruby et Tink arrivent sourire aux lèvres et je me retourne vers elles.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?

Ruby : Tu as ta liste de question, mais on à pensé à un nouveau pari pour Regina et toi.

Emma : (Rire) Encore, elle est au courant ?

Tink : Oui, tu va devoir répondre à 20 questions sur elle. Comme les prétendants, si tu fais mieux qu'eux, tu gagne un week-end où tu veux.

Emma : Et si je perds ?

Ruby : Tu devras inviter Regina au restaurant.

Emma : Ok, dites-moi tout.

Tink : Son fruit préféré, son pays, son dessert et plat préféré, le prénom qu'elle aimerait donner à son premier enfant.

Emma : La pomme, La France, la tarte aux pommes, Le bœuf bourguignon, Henry pour un garçon et Eliza pour une fille.

Ruby : Le nom de son premier cheval, son livre préféré, sa boisson préférée, sa date de naissance, son signe astrologique chinois.

Emma : Rocinate, le Petit Prince, Le cidre, Le 6 Aout, dragon.

Tink : (Siffle) Je suis impressionnée Em.

Emma : J'ai une bonne mémoire.

Tink : Alors, le prénom de sa sœur, ses vacances préférées, son film, sa musique, de quel instrument elle joue.

Emma : Zelena, ses vacances, je dirais quand son père les a emmenées, elle et Zelena, la première fois en France sur la côte d'Azur. Son film c'est Ghost, sa musique c'est un morceau de classique, l'Adagio. Elle joue du Piano, d'ailleurs si elle perd je veux un morceau à la place du week-end.

Ruby : C'est noté. Maintenant les questions plus dures. La personne de sa famille dont elle est le plus proche, le nom de son premier amour, la chose la plus folle qu'elle ai faite, le nom de ses amies, de quoi a-t-elle peur ?

Emma : Son père avant son décès, maintenant je dirais sa sœur. Daniel, elle a sauté en parachute, Ruby, Tink et moi. Elle a peur d'aimer avec passion, car l'amour l'a détruite une fois.

(Silence)

Tink : Je vais te poser une question Emma, et j'aimerais que tu sois sincère avec nous.

Emma : Je t'écoute.

Tink : Est-ce que tu l'aime ?

Emma : Oui.

Ruby : Je le savais, mais pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?

Emma : Parce qu'elle est hétéro, que c'est mon amie, que je vais partir pour un an en reportage, qu'on vient de me briser le cœur, les raisons sont multiples. J'ai été honnête avec vous, mais je vous demande de ne pas le lui dire, je ne veux pas perdre son amitié.

Tink : On ne dira rien, mais Emma ça ira pour toi ?

Emma : Ne vous en faites pas, c'est très bien comme ça. On va commencer, en place et ne traumatisez pas ces pauvres garçons.

Ruby : (Rire) On te promet d'essayer.

Je rigole mais mon cœur se compresse, le dire à voix haute ça fait bizarre quand même. Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre un coup de foudre pareil, j'ai le don de choisir les femmes les plus inaccessibles. Le tournage continu, les garçons s'en sortent bien, surtout Auguste et Graham. Je suis en train de vérifier les images quand Regina apparaît devant moi.

Regina : Tu as fini ? On rentre à la maison ?

J'aime bien quand elle désigne sa villa comme ma maison aussi. Je lui souris et on rentre ensemble. Une fois à la villa on se change pour la soirée.

Regina : Alors qui a gagné ?

Emma : Graham et Auguste sont au coude à coude, suivi de Robin et Archie.

Regina : Et toi tu as répondu à combien de questions ?

Emma : D'après toi ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas, 12 ?

Emma : Je suppose que tu va bientôt le découvrir.

(Sonnette)

 **POV Regina :**

La soirée se passe vraiment bien, ça fait du bien de décompresser un peu.

Ruby : Alors, résultat de notre quizz ?

Snow : Graham a 13 réponses justes, Auguste 12, Robin 9, Archi 8, Philippe 6 et Eric 4.

David : Graham est encore champion cette semaine, on dirait qu'on a déjà notre gagnant.

Regina : Il est vraiment charmant, c'est à lui d'organiser notre prochain tête à tête, j'ai hâte.

Tink : On a quand même quelqu'un qui a écrasé tout le monde.

Regina : Ah oui ?

Ruby : Emma a fait un sans faute.

Emma : C'est normal, je passe tout mon temps avec toi.

Regina : Tu as répondu à toutes les questions ?

Emma : Hé bien oui, tu vois que je t'écoute quand tu me parle. (Rire)

Regina : Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire aussi bien.

Emma : Ce n'est pas la peine. Mais je veux mon cadeau, donc tu te débrouille pour trouver le temps de me jouer un morceau de piano.

Regina : C'est ça que tu veux ?

Emma : Oui madame. (Sourire)

Elsa : Emma a toujours adoré cet instrument.

Regina : Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Emma : Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. (Sourire)

Ruby : N'empêche, vu comment elle te connaît par cœur en si peu de temps, c'est avec elle que tu devrais sortir Dimanche.

Regina : Je suis d'accord, ça mérite plus qu'un morceau de piano.

Emma : C'est mon travail de te connaître Gina, en plus je vis ici et je suis ton amie, je n'ai aucun mérite.

Regina : On en reparlera.

Une fois le sujet clos on parle de tout et de rien un moment. Vers minuit ils partent tous et je rejoins Emma au salon. Je m'installe au piano et je commence à jouer doucement une ballade de Chopin. Elle se tourne vers moi en souriant et durant tout le morceau je sens son regard sur moi.

Emma : Tu devrais jouer plus souvent, c'est magnifique.

Regina : Merci. Tu sais on pourrait sortir dimanche, ça nous changerai les idées.

Emma : Tu veux aller où ?

Regina : On pourrait pique-niquer à la plage.

Emma : Bonne idée, il fait vraiment beau en plus.

Regina : Je suis contente que tu m'ais parlé Emma, je n'aime pas te savoir triste.

Emma : Je ne le suis plus grâce à toi.

Je souris et me remets à jouer doucement, au bout d'une demi-heure je lève la tête et voit Emma dormir paisiblement. N'ayant pas sa force, je me contente de lui enlever ses chaussures et de la couvrir avec un plaid. Je lui embrasse le front et je m'en vais, mais une main me retient, je me retourne et dans ses yeux je vois toute la tristesse du monde.

Emma : Tu peux rester, stp ?

Je ne dis rien et m'allonge contre elle, si jamais je croise Lyly et Neal un jour ils vont comprendre ma façon de penser. Comment peut-on faire souffrir autant une personne si adorable ? Ça me dépasse.

Emma : Merci Gina.

Regina : Dors, je suis là.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

 **POV Emma :**

Une nouvelle cérémonie a eu lieu, Eric est parti, l'étau se resserre doucement.

Graham : Emma je peux te parler stp ?

Emma : Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Graham : J'aimerais vraiment organiser un truc sympa pour Regina. Mais je sèche, je l'apprécie beaucoup et je voudrais vraiment lui faire plaisir.

Emma : Tu sais dès fois les choses les plus simples sont celle qui marchent le mieux.

Graham : Stp, je voudrais l'impressionner.

Emma : Très bien, elle adore Paris. Donc pourquoi tu ne t'arranges pas pour l'emmener là-bas ? Imagine un décor parisien, de la musique française, sans oublier la nourriture.

Graham : Pour la soirée ce serait bien oui, et la journée ?

Emma : Une ballade à cheval au bord de l'eau.

Graham : Génial, merci. Tu verras je ne vais pas te décevoir, j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche entre nous.

Emma : Je l'espère Graham, car elle mérite tout le bonheur du monde.

Il s'en va et je souffle de lassitude. Courage, plus qu'un mois Emma.

(Téléphone)

Gold : Swan, les audiences cartonnent grâce à vous. Je suis vraiment content de vous, je tenais à vous dire que votre reportage vous attend à votre retour.

Emma : Merci Monsieur, j'apprécie.

Gold : À votre retour, j'espère vous convaincre de reprendre l'émission. Killian en a marre et vous crevez l'écran.

Emma : C'est gentil Monsieur, j'y penserai.

Gold : Bien, je vous laisse, bon boulot Swan.

Je raccroche un peu secouée, jamais il ne m'avait félicitée avant.

David : Hé bien, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

Emma : Presque, Gold vient de me féliciter.

David : (Rire) Comme quoi tout arrive.

Emma : Oui, bon je rentre, je suis crevée.

David : Ok, à demain.

Emma : À demain.

Mon poignet complètement rétablit je grimpe sur ma moto, j'envoi un message à Regina et démarre. Dans un mois ce sera l'anniversaire de Regina et aussi la fin de l'émission. Je suis partagée entre soulagement et tristesse, j'espère qu'on restera amies.

Emma : Gina, tu es là ?

Regina : Dans la cuisine, j'ai commandé des sushis.

Emma : Super, prête pour demain ?

Regina : Oui, je me demande ce qu'il à prévu.

Emma : Je suis certaine que ça va te plaire.

Regina : Je l'espère, j'aime bien qu'on me surprenne.

Emma : Hummm.

Regina : Tu semble fatiguée.

Emma : Hé bien pendant que certains prennent du bon temps, d'autres travaillent. (Sourire)

Regina : J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu fais pour moi, je sais que grâce à toi, j'ai une chance de trouver le bonheur.

Emma : Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est tout ce que je désire pour toi, tu mérite d'être heureuse.

Regina : Je le suis en grande partie grâce à toi.

Emma : On mange ?

Regina : Oui.

 **Le lendemain soir….**

Le repas vient de se terminer et Graham ramène Regina devant sa porte.

Regina : C'était une magnifique soirée Graham, tu as eu une idée géniale.

Graham : J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée aussi. Et si tu me permets, j'aimerais la conclure en beauté.

Il se penche et embrasse doucement Regina. Mon cœur se fissure un peu plus quand je vois qu'elle répond à son baiser.

 **Une heure plus tard….**

Je suis au bord de l'étang quand Archie me rejoint. J'apprécie beaucoup cet homme, du coup je souris.

Emma : Pas encore couchée ?

Archie : Non, Graham nous casse les oreilles en racontant sa merveilleuse soirée avec Regina.

Emma : Humm, désolée pour vous les gars.

Archie : Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Emma : Oui, j'avais juste besoin de souffler un peu.

Archie : Tu le lui à dis ?

Emma : Ne joue pas au psy avec moi Archie, de quoi tu parle ?

Archie : À Regina, tu lui as dis ce que tu ressentais pour elle ?

Emma : Non.

Archie : Tu ne nie pas au moins.

Emma : Pourquoi faire ?

Archie : Je suis presque sûr qu'elle ressent pareil pour toi, elle se voile la face avec Graham. J'ai vu comment vous vous regardez, et ce n'ai pas un regard amical.

Emma : Elle n'est pas gay Archie, et en dehors de ça elle mérite bien mieux que moi.

Archie : Etre gay ou pas n'a rien à voir avec l'amour Emma.

Emma : Elle ne m'aime pas comme ça, et c'est tant mieux. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Archie.

Archie : Parle-lui, sinon tu vas le regretter, bonne nuit Emma.

Je rentre à la villa en trainant les pieds, je n'ai pas envie de voire le visage heureux de Regina. Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant ce soir. A peine je suis rentrée qu'elle me saute dans les bras en me serrant fort contre elle.

Emma : Whaouuu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Regina : Mais où étais-tu ? Tu ne rentre jamais aussi tard d'habitude, j'étais morte d'inquiétude.

Emma : Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû t'avertir. J'avais besoin d'air, je suis crevée.

Regina : Tout va bien ?

Emma : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Tu es heureuse ?

Regina : Je….

 **POV Regina….**

Mon cœur s'accélère, elle qui d'habitude évite de me toucher elle a posé sa main sur ma joue. Elle me regarde différemment ce soir, on dirait que ma réponse semble plus importante que prévu.

Regina : Emma, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Emma : Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ? Réponds-moi Gina, stp.

Regina : Il est gentil, respectueux, drôle et intelligent. Avec lui j'imagine facilement une vie de famille, je…

Emma : Juste oui ou non Gina.

Mon cœur se serre, j'ai l'impression que si je dis oui, je vais la perdre.

Regina : Oui.

Sa main retombe et elle s'écarte de moi, mon cœur hurle face à cette soudaine distance entre nous. Elle me regarde tristement et me souhaite une bonne nuit.

Regina : Emma, je…

 **POV Emma :**

(Téléphone)

Emma : Allo !

Lyly : (Pleurs) Em, c'est Neal il a eu un accident.

Emma : Quoi ?

Lyly : Il est mort Emma, (éclate en sanglots).

Emma : Où es-tu ?

Lyly : A l'hôpital.

Emma : J'arrive, ne bouge pas.

Regina : Emma, tu es toute blanche, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma : Je dois m'absenter, Snow me remplacera.

Regina : Attend, mais où tu vas ?

Emma : Neal a eu un accident, il est mort et Lyly est toute seule à l'hôpital.

Regina : Prend mon chauffeur, je ne veux pas que tu conduises dans ton état. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Emma : Non, reste ici. Je t'appelle plus tard, merci pour le chauffeur.

Regina : (Me serre dans ses bras) Je suis là au besoin.

Une fois dans la voiture je laisse échapper quelques larmes. Le trajet se fait rapidement et une fois arrivée à l'hôpital Lyly se jette à mon cou en pleurant.

Emma : Je suis là.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Je regarde le cercueil descendre, dire qu'il est parti ! Lyly se cramponne à mon bras, il a bien fait les choses. Il a prit une assurance vie, ce qui permet à Lyly et son futur enfant de ne manquer de rien. Enfin de rien à part d'un père pour cet enfant et d'une présence pour Lyly.

Lyly : Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant.

Emma : Vas à la maison, mon tournage est bientôt fini. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, tu peux compter sur moi, cet enfant aussi.

Lyly : C'est une fille.

Emma : Une petite Princesse, parfait.

Lyly : Je ne veux pas te déranger.

Emma : Nous étions meilleures amies avant tout ça, je serais là pour toi.

Lyly : Pourquoi ? Je t'ai trompée et brisé le cœur. Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ?

Emma : Parce que Neal ne le peut plus.

Lyly : On pourrait se donner une nouvelle chance, non ?

Emma : Non, mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui, mais je serais là pour toi.

Lyly : C'est Regina n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas d'ici un mois je ne la reverrais plus.

Lyly : Tu le lui as dis ?

Emma : Non, viens rentrons à la maison.

 **Trois semaines plus tard….**

 **POV Regina :**

Il ne reste plus que trois candidats, Graham, Auguste et Archie. On continue pour la forme, car depuis notre rdv je sors avec Graham. Graham qui me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas, mes yeux sont rivés sur Emma en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Depuis le décès de Neal, je n'ai pas vu un seul vrai sourire éclairer son visage. Elle s'occupe de Lyly, et fait donc le trajet tous les jours, ce qui la fatigue. Ce qui veut dire aussi, qu'elle a déménagé. Elle me manque, mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire.

Snow : Regina, on a une proposition à te faire.

Regina : Je t'écoute.

Snow : Vu que ton choix semble fait, on te propose de finir l'émission demain. Avec une soirée et une cérémonie ultime.

Graham : Tu en pense quoi chérie, on pourrait enfin faire des projets comme ça.

Regina : Emma est au courant ?

Snow : Oui, elle pourra se concentrer sur la nouvelle saison comme ça.

Regina : Pardon ?

Snow : Elle a repris l'émission.

Regina : Mais son reportage ?

Snow : Elle l'a décliné pour s'occuper de Lyly et du bébé.

Graham : C'est vraiment une femme admirable. Tu as de la chance d'être son amie, j'espère qu'elle viendra nous rendre visite.

Regina : J'accepte Snow, je reviens Graham.

Je l'embrasse rapidement et me dirige vers Emma, elle me sourit tendrement et arrête de parler.

Regina : Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Emma : Bien sûr.

Regina : Tu as abandonné le reportage ?

Emma : Oui.

Regina : C'était ton rêve, pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que j'ai une responsabilité envers Lyly et sa fille. Envers Neal, même s'ils m'ont trahie, on s'est juré de toujours être là les uns pour les autres.

Regina : Tu t'es remise avec elle ?

Emma : Non, bien que tu n'ais pas ton mot à dire si c'était le cas.

Regina : Pourquoi tu te sacrifie pour elle alors ?

Emma : Parce que c'est ma famille. Tu n'ais pas orpheline Gina, tu as grandit entourée d'amour, ce n'est pas mon cas. Lyly, Neal, Elsa et Anna, ce sont eux ma famille. J'ai dû me battre pour en arriver où je suis, et c'est en restant fidèle à mes convictions que je suis arrivée où je suis.

Regina : Mais que fais-tu de ton bonheur à toi ?

Emma : Il n'est pas possible malheureusement.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que la femme que j'aime, en aime un autre. Prépare-toi, on reprend l'antenne dans deux minutes.

Elle s'éloigne, la femme qu'elle aime ? Elle ne m'a jamais dis qu'elle était amoureuse, qui est assez stupide pour choisir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle au juste ?

Archie : Regina, nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Archie : Alors en tant qu'ami, je te conseille de bien réfléchir à cette question. C'est vraiment Graham que tu aime ?

Il s'éloigne et je regagne ma place près de Graham. Je l'aime bien, mais est-ce que je l'aime ? Je ne pense pas, il faut sans doute un peu plus de temps pour développer des sentiments. Mais j'ai le temps d'y penser, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me marier demain non plus. Après ça, les heures défilent, l'ultime cérémonie de la rose c'est passée et comme prévu j'ai choisi Graham. Tous les anciens candidats ont été invités au dernier bal. Celui-ci est placé sous le thème des contes de fées, et je trouve ça assez rigolo de voir que ma tenue est celle d'une Reine. Une fois là-bas je cherche Emma des yeux, quand le maître de cérémonie prend la parole.

Jefferson : Mesdames et Messieurs, les lumières vont s'éteindre le temps d'une danse. Attrapez la personne près de vous et profitez de cette danse pour vous laisser aller.

Les lumières s'éteignent et on me tire doucement sur la piste, la musique commence et ne voyant pas qui est devant moi je m'accroche à son cou. La personne bouge doucement et je me laisse aller, j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Car c'est clairement une femme pour dégager autant de douceur. Je vais pour parler mais elle mets son doigt sur mes lèvres et rapproche nos corps. Ils semblent s'emboiter parfaitement et je laisse ma tête reposer sur son épaule. Sa main me caresse le dos doucement ce qui me déclenche des frissons. La dernière fois que je me suis sentie aussi bien c'était avec Emma. Je suis bête, c'est sûrement elle. Agissant sur une pulsion je rapproche mes lèvres de son cou et dépose un tendre baiser. Elle se tend puis soupire avant de glisser sa main sur ma joue. Cette fois je suis sûre que c'est Emma, et avant que je parle elle m'embrasse doucement. Mon cœur manque un battement, ou dix je ne sais plus et je réponds à son baiser.

Emma : Joyeux anniversaire en avance Gina (Accroche un bracelet à mon poignet). Au revoir ma jolie Reine.

Les lumières se rallument et Emma a disparu, je tourne la tête de tous les côtés mais elle est introuvable. Je suis une imbécile, je regarde mon bracelet et retiens mes larmes. Archie me regarde en souriant et Graham me rejoint.

Graham : Tout va bien chérie ?

Regina : Il faut qu'on parle.

 **6 mois plus tard….**

 **POV Emma :**

Sage Femme : Poussez, aller une dernière fois.

Lyly : J'en peux plus, je suis fatiguée.

Emma : (Attrape sa main) je suis là, allé pousse.

Je vois Lyly se tordre de douleur et pousser une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir.

(Cri de bébé)

Sage Femme : Félicitations, c'est une magnifique petite fille.

Je me tourne le sourire aux lèvres vers Lyly quand les moniteurs s'affolent. La Sage femme me donne le bébé et s'active autour de Lyly.

Sage Femme : Code Bleu.

Emma : (Paniqué) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sage femme : Elle fait une hémorragie, vous devez sortir.

Je suis poussé dehors par une infirmière, la petite calée contre moi. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je rejoins Elsa et Mulan qui nous ont accompagnées.

Elsa : Emma, tu es toute blanche, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma : Lyly fait une hémorragie, je panique un peu là.

Mulan : Assieds-toi, et présente nous cette petite princesse.

Emma : (Sourire) Elle n'est pas trop belle ? Elle a les yeux de Lyly et les cheveux de Neal, la pauvre.

Elsa : Et comment s'appelle cette Princesse ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas, Lyly n'a pas voulu me le dire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard une infirmière me prend la petite et un médecin arrive l'air grave.

Docteur : Je suis vraiment désolé mais mademoiselle Stars n'a pas survécu. Elle a fait une hémorragie massive, on a rien pu faire, je suis vraiment navré pour votre perte.

Elsa pose sa main sur moi et Mulan m'assois sur un siège. C'est un cauchemar, qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire maintenant ?

Elsa : Emma, Emma !

Emma : Quoi ?

Elsa : Je vais appeler Tink pour savoir si elle connaît un avocat pour la petite.

Emma : Un avocat ?

Elsa : Elle va être confiée au système si on ne fait rien.

Emma : Je…. (Larmes)

Mulan : Va le voir, on s'occupe de ça, d'accord ?

Je suis le médecin qui m'emmène près de Lyly et m'assois lourdement dans le fauteuil en pleurant.

Emma : Oh Lyly, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ta fille ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de la laisser, de nous laisser. Je te jure que je veillerais sur elle, je ne la laisserais pas aller dans le système. Elle ne sera pas orpheline, je lui donnerai tout l'amour qu'elle voudra, je prendrai soin de ta fille comme si c'était la mienne, je te le promets. (Embrasse le front) Adieu Lyly, j'espère qu'avec Neal vous veillez sur nous.

Je sors de la chambre le cœur en miette et me dirige vers la nurserie. Je rentre et l'infirmière me dépose la petite dans les bras en souriant tendrement.

Infirmière : Je dois mettre quel prénom sur son bracelet ?

Emma : Eliza. Elle s'appelle Eliza, Regina, Lyly Swan.

Infirmière : C'est très joli, je suis désolée pour votre perte.

Emma : Merci, je ne sais pas si toute seule je vais y arriver.

Infirmière : Vous le ferez mon enfant, cet enfant vous aime déjà et dorénavant vous êtes son monde.

Emma : Et elle est le mien.

 **Un mois plus tard…**

Finalement il s'est avéré que Lyly avait prévu les choses, elle a laissé un testament me donnant la garde d'Eliza s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose. Ce qui a permis à Tink de tout arranger, je signe les derniers papiers qui font de moi officiellement la mère d'Eliza.

Tink : Tu tiens le coup ?

Emma : Je crois que je n'ai jamais manqué autant de sommeil de ma vie mais ça va.

Tink : On croyait que tu avais disparu, tu ne répondais à aucun de nos appels.

Emma : Je suis désolée, j'avais beaucoup de chose à gérer dernièrement. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais, vraiment.

Tink : Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, viens à mon anniversaire ce soir. Tout le monde sera là, et j'ai une chambre où la petite pourra dormir.

Emma : Je….

Tink : Tu lui manque.

Emma : Elle aussi mais je ne suis pas sûre que la revoir soit une bonne idée.

Tink : Viens, stp.

Emma : D'accord, donne-moi ton adresse.

 **POV Regina :**

(Un mois avant)

(Sonnette)

Regina : David, Snow ? Que me vaut votre visite ?

Snow : On voulait te donner ceci. (Tend un Dvd)

David : J'espère que ça t'aidera à comprendre.

Regina : A comprendre quoi ?

Snow : Ce qui te manque dans ta vie.

Ils me font signe et repartent comme ils sont venus en souriant. Je sais déjà ce qui me manque, c'est Emma, mais elle ne veut pas me voire, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. J'ai rompu avec Graham après ce baiser échangé avec Emma sur la piste de danse. Il a compris mes raisons, et m'a souhaité beaucoup de bonheur. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. Trois jours plus tard je suis allée chez Emma, mais je l'ai vu avec Lyly en train de rire et je n'ai pas osé l'aborder. Elle avait l'air d'être heureuse, et si je m'étais trompé, si ce n'était que de l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour moi au final ? Bref, je me suis dégonflée, ensuite j'ai essayé de l'appeler. Mais elle ne décrochait jamais, ni ne répondais à mes sms. J'ai finis par comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus me voire. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, jamais je n'avais ressentit autant le manque d'une personne. Je lance le dvd et vois Emma et moi à notre premier repas, la première fois qu'on a dansé. Puis quand elle a aidé Graham à préparer le rdv qui m'a fait craquer pour lui. Sa discussion avec Archie, les filles. Et enfin le bal, notre baiser. Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, Dieu que j'ai été aveugle et stupide. J'avais la femme parfaite devant moi et je l'ai laissée filer, par peur.

(De nos jours)

(Téléphone)

Tink : Hé Gina, tu as intérêt à venir fêter mon anniversaire, ce n'est pas négociable.

Regina : Je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête.

Tink : Je m'en fiche, tu viens, d'autant que j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Regina : Ok, j'arrive dans une petite heure.

Tink : Parfait, à tout à l'heure, et n'oublie pas mon cadeau.

Regina : (Sourire) Je savais que tu étais intéressée.

Tink : (Rire) Toujours voyons, à tout à l'heure.

Je raccroche et file me préparer, je regarde mon bracelet en soupirant. Depuis un mois je déprime encore plus, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être à ce point aveugle. Après une bonne douche et avoir enfilé une tenue décontractée je rejoins la villa de Tink. À peine je rentre dans le jardin que je me fige, Emma est là. Tink me pousse légèrement et j'avance vers elle les mains tremblantes. Elle ne m'a pas encore vue, occupée à bercer un bébé tendrement. Si je n'étais pas déjà aussi amoureuse d'elle, je le serais en voyant cette image. Elle a dû sentir mon regard sur elle car elle lève les yeux vers moi en souriant tristement.

 **POV Emma :**

Je berce ma petite Princesse en discutant avec David et Snow quand je sens un regard peser sur moi. Je tourne les yeux et vois Regina approcher, mon Dieu ce qu'elle m'a manqué. Snow me pousse doucement et je la rejoins en souriant tristement.

Emma : Bonjour Gina.

Regina : (Larme) Emma !

Emma : Je suis désolée de t'avoir ignorée ces derniers mois. Il fallait que j'oublie, et les choses ont pris une tournure assez inattendue pour moi ces dernier temps.

Regina : Qu'est-ce que tu devais oublier ?

Emma : Ce que je ressens pour toi.

Regina : (Inquiète) Tu as réussis ? À oublier, tu as réussis ?

Emma : Pas vraiment, il semblerait que je t'ai dans la peau. Mais je n'aurais pas dû t'ignorer, parce que tu me manque terriblement.

Regina : Je suis une abrutie Emma.

Emma : Heeuuu ! Mais encore ?

Regina : J'ai sentis cette connexion entre nous dès le départ, mais j'avais peur et….

Emma : Je comprends Gina, tu n'es pas gay.

Regina : Je ne le suis pas non, la seule femme qui me fait de l'effet c'est toi.

Emma : Pardon ?

Regina : Je ne suis plus avec Graham depuis le bal, je suis venue trois jours plus tard chez toi mais je t'ai vue avec Lyly en train de rire et je me suis dégonflée. Ensuite tu ne répondais plus à mes appels, j'ai cru que je m'étais imaginé des choses.

Au nom de Lyly mon cœur se serre et je regarde Eliza tendrement.

Emma : Lyly n'es plus avec nous, elle est morte en couche. Et même si elle était là, ça n'aurait rien changé au fait que c'est toi que j'aime et plus elle. J'ai adopté sa fille, je te présente Eliza.

Regina : (Yeux brillants) Eliza ?

Emma : (Sourire) Eliza, Regina, Lyly Swan.

Ruby : Hé Emma, donne-moi la Princesse, vous serez plus tranquille.

Je transfère Eliza dans les bras de Ruby et attrape la main de Regina pour la trainer vers la piscine.

Emma : Je…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle m'embrasse passionnément et je resserre mes bras autour d'elle en soupirant.

Regina : Je t'aime aussi.

Emma : Redis-le, stp.

Regina : Je (embrasse) t'aime (Embrasse) Emma ! (Baiser plus long)

Emma : Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Regina : Toi aussi, mais je ne te laisserai plus jamais filer loin de moi.

Emma : Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de quoi que se soit, mais j'ai Eliza maintenant et je…

Regina : Je t'aime Emma et j'aimerais tout autant cet enfant si tu m'en donne la possibilité.

Emma : Tu es sûre Gina ?

Regina : Oui Emma, je suis sûre. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, avec vous, alors laisse-moi prendre soin de vous, stp.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu sais que ça fait un peu demande en mariage comme déclaration.

Regina : (Sourire) Ha oui ?

Emma : Oui ! (Embrasse)

 **Un an plus tard…..**

Archie : Je vous déclare mariées, vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Je m'approche de Regina et l'embrasse passionnément sous les applaudissements de nos amis et nos familles. Cette année a été magique et ce mariage est l'apothéose de mon bonheur.

Regina : Je t'aime mon Ange.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi mon Amour.

On arrive sur la piste et je l'enferme dans mes bras en faisant attention à son ventre arrondi. Notre petit garçon arrive dans 4 mois, jamais je n'aurais cru pourvoir être si heureuse. Du coin de l'œil je vois Elsa donner à manger à Eliza qui est plus occupée à baver qu'autre chose.

Emma : Notre fille donne du fil à retordre à sa tante.

Regina : (Rire) Ça lui fera de l'entrainement avant l'arrivée de ses jumeaux.

Emma : Merci pour cette vie.

Regina : (Attendrie) Merci à toi mon Ange, je crois que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse.

Emma : Je suis sûre que si, en tout cas je vais tout faire pour.

Regina : Défi relevé Miss Swan.

Emma : (Rire et embrasse) Je vais me faire une joie de le remporter ma Reine.

 **FIn**


End file.
